


Электричество

by Marry234328



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, джуёна любят все, кюню встречаются на фоне, нецензурная лексика, полиаморные отношения, романтика, флафф, хёнджэ громкий, я всё ещё пытаюсь в юмор, ёнхун сама невинность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Третий лишний?
Relationships: Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miratuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/gifts).



Короче блять, Ёнхун охренеть как опаздывает. Он несётся галопом по кампусу, снося на своём пути всё и всех. Тупая вчерашняя вечеринка у Чани и Чанмина, из-за которой он сегодня проспал. А сегодня, мать его, экзамен! К которому он вообще не готов! У Ёнхуна паника. Оттаптывая асфальт широкими шагами, он молится всем богам, чтобы его пронесло. В молитвах обещая не пить накануне важных дат, а также меньше издеваться над Эриком. Но вообще, последний сам виноват, вечно лезет на рожон своими дурацкими приколами вроде подушек-пердушек и кнопок на стуле. Будто на него из прошлого свалилась книга ‘1000 и 1 шутка, чтобы быть душой компании’, а у Ёнхуна терпение вообще-то не резиновое!

Еле успевая затормозить перед входными дверями в корпус, Ёнхун разглаживает на себе одежду и надеется, что он не выглядит так, будто его только что переехал поезд. Он заходит внутрь.  
Хитросплетения коридоров университета всегда раздражали его и его топографический кретинизм в лёгкой форме, а сегодняшний экзамен, как назло поставили в какой-то незнакомой аудитории, до которой он вообще понятия не имел, как добраться. Но видимо боги смилостивились над ним и, сделав пару шагов от входа, он увидел своего одногруппника Джейкоба, который, по всей видимости, тоже немного опоздал. И, сев ему на хвост, без происшествий смог добраться до кабинета. И даже пришёл вовремя!

Выйдя из аудитории примерно через час, Ёнхун уже поверил в то, что в прошлой жизни он спас маленькую страну. Преподаватель весь экзамен был рассеян, постоянно отвлекался и особо не слушал весь тот бред, что Ёнхун рассказывал ему под видом сдаваемого предмета. Ну, а что вы хотели, мало того он не подготовился из-за вчерашней попойки, так ещё и предмет нелюбимый. Ёнхун был счастлив, четвёрка приятно грела его душу, и насвистывая неясную мелодию себе под нос, он начал пробираться к выходу из здания. Дай бог он не заблудится.

Он заблудился.  
Не сильно, но заплутал и попал в незнакомую для него часть корпуса. Не то чтобы аудитория находилась в знакомой. Но выбираться как-то надо. Коридоры пустовали, поэтому Ёнхун подходил к кабинетам и прислушивался к происходящему за закрытыми дверями. В некоторых аудиториях шли экзамены, остальные же пустовали. Сидеть под дверью какого-то кабинета и ждать, когда из него кто-то выйдет и проводит его к выходу, он не хотел, поэтому он решил продолжить свои поиски. Может так он однажды набредёт на выход.

Спустя минут пять безрезультатных шатаний, он наткнулся на открытый кабинет. Заглянув внутрь, он увидел парня, ползающего на карачках вдоль полок, стоящих у стен, и матерящегося себе под нос.  
Ёнхун тихонько прокашлялся, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание неопределённого парня.  
Вышеупомянутый парень испугался неожиданного шума и ударился головой о полку, под которой ползал.  
— Извините, — сказал Ёнхун, чувствующий себя неловко от того, что незнакомец пострадал по его вине.

— Да нет, ничего, всё в порядке, — ответил незнакомец и распрямился во весь рост. В этот момент Ёнхун признал в нём Джуёна — студента с факультета журналистики, который часто был фотографом на университетских мероприятиях. Джуёна не знал только абсолютно глухой и слепой человек. Джуён звезда факультета, отличный фотограф, так ещё и красавец. До этого момента Ёнхун никогда не говорил с ним, но из-за деятельности Джуёна в стенах университета часто видел его.

— Я тут где-то камеру свою потерял, — растерянно сказал Джуён, оглядываясь по сторонам, в надежде, что камера на самом деле лежит где-то на видном месте. — Ну не прямо тут. В общем, я совершенно не помню, где её оставил.

— Какое совпадение, — скромно улыбнулся Ёнхун. — Я тоже потерялся. Но раз уж я тут, у меня просто замечательное настроение и есть куча времени, хочешь, помогу тебе поискать твою камеру? — да, навязываться Ёнхун умел. Может быть, Джуён потом поможет ему выбраться из этого лабиринта минотавра под названием университет. Главное, чтобы ещё сильнее не потерялись.

Глаза Джуёна заискрились радостью, от чего он стал выглядеть ещё красивее, если это вообще возможно.  
— Конечно! — широкими шагами он подошёл к Ёнхуну. — Я буду только рад помощи! Меня зовут Ли Джуён и я с факультета журналистики. А как зовут тебя?

— Ёнхун. Я на экономическом. Даже не спрашивай, как меня туда занесло, — Ёнхун ярко улыбнулся. — Где ты последний раз видел свою камеру?

Джуён немного замялся.  
— Не помню?.. Она просто в один момент пропала, — он наклонился к самому лицу Ёнхуна и перешёл на шёпот. — Наверняка это всё происки коварных эльфов. Не так давно я делал фотографии в саду неподалёку и, наверное, потревожил их, а теперь они мне мстят, — когда он закончил говорить, на его лице сияла широкая улыбка. Ёнхун начал глупо хихикать. — А как потерялся ты? — спросил Джуён, вернувшись в нормальное положение.

— Я просто потерялся. У меня был экзамен где-то тут, и я свернул не туда, когда вышел из аудитории, а когда понял это, было уже поздно пытаться вернуться обратно, потому что я не помню куда поворачивал, — с каждым произнесённым словом щёки Ёнхуна краснели всё сильнее. Ну, где это видано, такой здоровый лоб и потерялся в университете, который посещает уже четыре года. Стыдоба.

Джуён ободряюще ему улыбнулся.  
— Не переживай, я помогу тебе выбраться наружу, — судя по виду Джуёна он не собирался смеяться над казусом Ёнхуна и искренне хотел ему помочь. Ёнхун мысленно вздохнул с облегчением. Он бы не хотел, чтобы его новый знакомый оказался каким-нибудь болваном. — Ты всё ещё хочешь поискать мою камеру?

— Конечно, давай попробуем восстановить твои передвижения.

  
Два часа, один разодранный локоть и четыре стакана кофе спустя, они нашли драгоценную потеряшку Джуёна, которая оказалась в актовом зале. Перед прощанием они обменялись номерами и договорились не теряться. Внутренне Ёнхун посмеялся над таким удачным выбором слов.

  
Выйдя с территории университета, он пошёл на автобусную остановку. Судя по расписанию, его автобус придёт с минуты на минуту.   
Так и оказалось.   
Через полчаса он уже подходил к дому, в котором они с Хёнджэ снимали крошечную квартирку на двоих.  
Без происшествий добравшись до своего этажа, он открыл дверь и тихонько проскользнул внутрь, боясь, что Хёнджэ до сих пор может спать. Если это вообще возможно после того погрома, который Ёнхун устроил тут утром. Он много матерился, спотыкался и падал. А в конце ещё и дверью хлопнул. 

Разувшись в коридоре, он на цыпочках прошёл в их спальню. Хёнджэ лежал на кровати и играл в какую-то модную стрелялку на телефоне. Ёнхун подошёл к нему, поцеловал в макушку, и лёг рядом.  
Хёнджэ, похоже, даже и не заметил, что он пришёл. Ёнхуну это не понравилось и он, выхватив телефон из рук Хёнджэ, бросил его куда-то на кровать, и после чего обвил его всеми четырьмя конечностями.

— Ты что наделал?! — завопил Хёнджэ. — Я почти выиграл! Ты что творишь вообще?! Нельзя было подождать минуту?

— Нет, — довольно улыбнулся Ёнхун. — Я соскучился.

Хёнджэ расслабился в его объятиях.  
— Я тоже соскучился, — сказал он, и, немного вывернувшись из медвежьего захвата Ёнхуна, обнял его в ответ. — Как прошёл твой день?

— Я снова потерялся, — пробурчал куда-то в грудь Хёнджэ Ёнхун.

— Ну ничего страшного, судя по всему, раз уж ты тут, ты смог с этим справиться, — ласковым голосом сказал Хёнджэ, методично перебирая пальцами прядки волос на чёлке Ёнхуна.

— Да, мне помогли, — Ёнхун немного отстранился от груди Хёнджэ, чтобы видеть его лицо. — Его зовут Джуён, он с факультета журналистики, наш ровесник. Он потерял камеру, и я помог ему её найти, а он помог мне выбраться на улицу. Мы обменялись номерами, — с этими словами, он снова уложил свою голову на прежнее место и обнял Хёнджэ крепче.

— Эй, Ким Ёнхун, ты заставляешь меня ревновать? — с наигранной грозностью сказал Хёнджэ.

— Всё может быть, — ответил Ёнхун и поцеловал Хёнджэ в плечо. — А ещё я получил четверку за этот тупой экзамен. Сегодня очень хороший день.

— Я бы тоже хотел познакомиться с этим Джуёном, судя по твоему рассказу, он хороший человек. Те два демона сегодня снова устраивают вечеринку, может пригласишь его?

— Теперь ты хочешь чтобы я тебя ревновал? — слегка посмеиваясь, сказал Ёнхун.

— Именно. Ну, так что думаешь?

— Идея неплохая, я спрошу у него, — и с этими словами он потянулся за телефоном в карман брюк.

 **Ёнхун:** _привет! У моих друзей сегодня будет вечеринка, и кое-кто горит желанием с тобой познакомиться. Придёшь?_

 **Джуён:** _Кое-кто? Звучит интригующе._  
 **Джуён:** _вечер у меня полностью свободен, так что думаю, что смогу. Скинешь адрес?_

 **Ёнхун:** _узнаешь, когда придёшь :)_  
 **Ёнхун:** _да. Чуть позже, когда узнаю во сколько начало_

 **Джуён:** _буду ждать :)_

— Он согласен, — сказал Ёнхун, кидая свой телефон куда-то к телефону Хёнджэ. — Пойду, схожу в душ, а то я весь грязный после тех кустов на кампусе, — и пока Хёнджэ не успел ничего сообразить, быстро поцеловал его в губы и убежал в ванную комнату.

— Ким Ёнхун! Какие ещё кусты?! Как ты посмел грязный в постель залезть?! — послышались громкие крики десять секунд спустя. — Куда ты убежал?! А ну иди сюда быстро! — всё не успокаивался Хёнджэ и пошёл по направлению пути Ёнхуна.

Ёнхун в этот момент был в ванной и держался за ручку двери, чтобы Хёнджэ не смог её открыть. Защёлка давно была сломана. Ёнхун снова мысленно выругался за то, что они до сих пор не починили её.

Дверь резко распахнулась, и Ёнхуна дёрнуло на пол коридора. Он забыл, что Хёнджэ вообще-то сильнее него.

— Ну и что это было? — подбоченившись, спросил Хёнджэ.

Ёнхун посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
— Я люблю тебя?..

— Не-а, тебя это не спасёт. После душа поменяй постельное бельё, — и на этих словах Хёнджэ ушёл на кухню.

  
***

  
Через несколько часов, полностью готовые, они выдвинулись к квартире Чани и Чанмина.

Чани и Чанмин. У них была очень похожая внешность, но характеры были просто диаметрально противоположны. Что вообще не мешало им уживаться вместе.   
Ёнхуну иногда казалось, что они встречались всю жизнь. Взаимопонимание в их отношениях было такое, будто они женаты уже лет сорок.  
Вечеринки в их квартире были частым делом, и на них всегда было очень много людей. И Ёнхун иногда ловил себя на мысли, как в эту консервную банку влезает столько народа. Но он не жаловался, там всегда было весело, хоть в основном он и не знал большую часть приглашённых, но в итоге они все оказывались хорошими людьми.

Подходя к входной двери квартиры, они уже слышали играющую там музыку и громкие голоса гостей. Что интересно, соседей Чани и Чанмина он в глаза никогда не видел, будто им совершенно не мешают, проходящие почти каждый день, вечеринки.

Звонить они не стали, двери их дома всегда были открыты для гостей, особенно, когда проходили вечеринки. Даже закрывать их не было смысла, всё равно все ходят туда обратно.

Ёнхун открыл дверь, и басы оглушительной музыки обрушились на них.

— Ну, что? Как обычно? — спросил Хёнджэ и увидев кивок Ёнхуна, взял его за руку, чтобы не потеряться в толпе, и потянул за собой на кухню.

Как обычно означало, что они стараются напиться как можно быстрее, после чего идут на танцпол и танцуют до тех пор, пока ноги не перестают держать их. Когда это происходит, они берут себе ещё каких-нибудь напитков, забиваются в скрытый от взоров угол и медленно пьют, прерываясь на страстные поцелуи. Иногда к ним приходит кто-нибудь из знакомых или друзей и тогда, они просто пытаются разговаривать, сквозь шумную толпу и музыку. Но в последнее время они довольно часто начали собираться небольшой компанией в спальне Чани и Чанмина и играть в разные игры. Когда они последний раз играли в семь минут в раю, Хёнджэ было стыдно выходить из туалета, когда время вышло, потому что чёртов Ёнхун и его руки и губы. Небольшой проблемы вроде никто не заметил, но Хёнджэ иногда снились кошмары об этом, что на самом деле все всё видели и просто не сказали ему, а теперь смеются у него за спиной. 

В общем, всё сложно.

С трудом протиснувшись сквозь толпу, они оказались на кухне, где было всего несколько человек, которые играли в бирпонг. Люди странные, подумал Ёнхун, пустует буквально целая кухня, а они себе рёбра давят в той толпе. Они подошли к импровизированному бару на кухонной тумбе, на которой стояли, наверное, вообще все существующие виды алкоголя. Хёнджэ сел на стул и отдал все бразды смешивания напитков в руки Ёнхуна, который не ясно, что и как смешивал, но получалась просто убийственная смесь. Сам же он просто смотрел на ребят, которые играли, и делал в голове ставки, кто победит. Спустя пару минут, Ёнхун протянул ему стакан с жидкостью непонятного цвета, разящий спиртом за километр, но от того такой манящий. В копилочку способностей Ёнхуна к смешиванию этого людского скипидара: оно хоть и воняло спиртом, но на вкус алкоголь почти никогда не чувствовался. Из-за этого и уносило за пару стаканов. Пьёшь быстро и много.

Хёнджэ любил Ёнхуна.

Напитки они прикончили за пятнадцать минут и к тому времени, как они допили остатки, на кухне уже собралось приличное количество людей, желающих догнаться после выматывающих танцев. Что было просто замечательно, потому что это означало, что ‘танцпол’ стал немного свободнее и можно не бояться, что тебе случайно отобьют локтем почку.

Незаметно прошмыгнув мимо знакомых лиц на кухне, они направились в комнату, чтобы предаться части своего вечериночного ‘ритуала’. Там и правда, стало немного свободней, но всё же сильно размахивать руками не стоило. Забравшись в самую гущу людей, чтобы их было не особо видно Хёнджэ и Ёнхун начали двигаться в такт музыки, разгоряченные алкоголем и друг другом. Но как только они вошли во вкус, некто постучал Хёнджэ по плечу. Тот сразу же обернулся и узнал своего знакомого из университета, который попросил Хёнджэ отойти с ним ненадолго.

Оставшись один, Ёнхун начал слоняться по квартире в поисках кого-нибудь, с кем он может провести время, пока Хёнджэ отошёл, что надолго, это же Хёнджэ. Наворачивая третий круг по комнате, уже почти трезвый от такой активности, Ёнхун завидел не далеко от себя Джуёна, который выглядел как потерянный щенок. Чёрт, Ёнхун уже совсем забыл, что пригласил его сегодня, и даже ни разу не проверил телефон за весь вечер. Неловко получилось. Джуёну скорее всего не было его видно, поэтому Ёнхун начал сам пробираться к нему, расталкивая толпу локтями.

— Хэй, Ли Джуён! — громким голосом сказал он, в попытке перекричать музыку. Но по всей видимости парень не услышал его и поэтому Ёнхун продолжил идти к нему. Неизвестно каким образом, потому что Джуён стоял лицом к нему, но он всё равно не заметил подходящего к нему Ёнхуна, до того момента, пока тот не появился прямо у него перед лицом и не напугал, как в их первую встречу.

— Привет, ты давно пришёл? — спросил Ёнхун. В ответ ему послышалась икота. Ёнхун захихикал, кто бы мог подумать, что Джуён испугается так сильно, что начнёт икать.

— Ты нормально добрался? — спросил Ёнхун, так и не получив ответа на предыдущий вопрос. По какой-то причине ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Джуён не может ответить из-за икоты. Ёнхун снова засмеялся и протянул руку Джуёну. — Идём на кухню, выпьешь воды. Можно было бы конечно снова тебя напугать, но я не знаю, вдруг ты начнёшь икать ещё сильнее, — говорил Ёнхун, ведя Джуёна за руку сквозь толпу, как час назад его тем же маршрутом вёл Хёнджэ.

С тех пор, как Ёнхун был на кухне последний раз мало что изменилось. Разве что пустых бутылок из-под алкоголя добавилось. Ёнхун налил стакан воды и протянул его Джуёну. Через пару минут его икота вроде как успокоилась.

— Привет, теперь ты мне ответишь? — с лёгкой улыбкой на лице спросил Ёнхун, смотря Джуёну в глаза.

— Привет, возможно, — со смешком ответил Джуён.

— Будешь коктейль? Я просто мастер в этом, — сказал Ёнхун, приготавливая всё необходимое.

— Конечно, — ответил Джуён, облокачиваясь на столешницу тумбы и смотря, как Ёнхун смешивает коктейль.

— Так, как давно ты пришёл? — повторил свой вопрос Ёнхун, вливая одно неопределенное что-то в другое неопределённое что-то.

— Ты подошёл ко мне почти сразу же, — сказал Джуён, внимательно наблюдая за действиями Ёнхуна. — Я даже осмотреться толком не успел.

— Да тут смотреть то не на что, все пьяные и танцуют, а иногда чего и похуже, — пробормотал себе под нос Ёнхун, но Джуён всё равно его услышал, судя потому, как он тихонько засмеялся. — Люблю тут бывать, — широко улыбаясь, сказал Ёнхун, отдавая Джуёну его коктейль.

Из-за того, что на кухне было много людей, в разы больше, чем когда они были тут с Хёнджэ, Ёнхун предложил пойти в комнату и поискать там какое-нибудь свободное место, куда он может сесть, потому что его ноги очень болели из-за долгого брожения по квартире. Джуён согласился. А Боги всё не оставляли Ёнхуна, и в гостиной нашлось кресло, куда Ёнхун и Джуён могли вместиться вдвоём, если очень постараться. 

Они постарались.

Время за разговором пролетело быстро. Довольно часто им приходилось вторгаться в чужое личное пространство, если это можно назвать вторжением, учитывая, что они практически сидели друг на друге, чтобы услышать, что говорит каждый из них. Ёнхун чувствовал лёгкие покалывания на своих ушных раковинах, от дыхания Джуёна, когда тот наклонялся особенно близко, чтобы Ёнхун наверняка его расслышал. Иногда Ёнхуну казалось, что Джуён будто бы флиртует с ним, но списывал всё на алкоголь и своё бурно разыгравшееся воображение, потому что предпосылок к этому не было никаких, да и у Ёнхуна вообще-то парень есть, нечего о других думать. Джуён просто дружелюбный.

Уже некоторое время они сидели, увлечённые беседой, с пустыми стаканами и ужасной жаждой из-за приторного вкуса коктейля, но вставать не хотели, в каком-то смысле боясь, что нить разговора будет потеряна. Не то, что они обсуждали что-то важное, просто всякие истории из жизни и приятные мелочи, но разговор был таким тёплым, что рисковать не хотелось.  
Десять минут спустя, всё-таки не выдержав жажды, Ёнхун с трудом выскреб себя из кресла.  
— Я честно больше не могу терпеть, — разминая спину, сказал Ёнхун. — Прямо сейчас я пойду на кухню и сделаю ещё коктейль. Я просто ужасно хочу пить. Ты будешь? Только прошу тебя, останься здесь и посторожи это кресло. Я уже видел всякие недобрые взгляды и планы на него у кучи людей, — Ёнхун так тараторил, что Джуён даже не пытался вставить и слово в его пылкую речь и просто кивнул.

Ёнхун, шустро протиснувшись сквозь людей, зашёл на кухню и сразу же налил себе стакан воды, потому что, момента, когда он соорудит новый коктейль, он мог уже и не дождаться.  
Закончив всё в рекордные сроки, он вернулся в комнату к Джуёну, тот к счастью оставался на кресле. И как у него только ничего не затекло?  
Ёнхун втиснулся на своё прошлое место и попытался вспомнить, о чём они говорили, пока жажда не замучила его окончательно. Не успешно.

— Знаешь, я рад, что ты пригласил меня сюда, — внезапно заговорил Джуён. — Тут клёво и ты очень хорошая компания.

— О, это замечательно, — откликнулся Ёнхун. Когда Джуён заговорил, Ёнхун понял, что коктейль подействовал на него сильнее, чем он действует на них с Хёнджэ. Возможно, из-за непривычки.

Потом Ёнхун вспомнил какую-то тупую историю, которая произошла с ним в средней школе, и ему стало просто необходимо поделиться ей с Джуёном. Таким образом, разговор вернулся в то же русло, на котором прервался.  
Они говорили ещё минут пятнадцать, пока Ёнхун не почувствовал прожигающий взгляд на своей спине.  
Он обернулся. Хёнджэ шёл по направлению к ним. Очень целеустремленно шёл.

— А чем это мы тут занимаемся? — с любопытством в голосе спросил он. Ёнхун встал с дивана, подошёл к Хёнджэ и взял его под руку. Джуён встал сразу после него.

— Джуён, я бы хотел тебя познакомить, — сказал Ёнхун, подводя Хёнджэ ближе к Джуёну. — Это мой парень — Хёнджэ. Хёнджэ, это Джуён, о котором я рассказывал тебе днём.

Улыбка на лице Джуёна, по непонятной для Ёнхуна причине, померкла.

— Приятно познакомиться, — протянув руку, сказал Хёнджэ. Джуён принял рукопожатие.

— Мне тоже очень приятно, — ответил ему Джуён. — Ёнхун, ты не говорил, что у тебя есть парень.

Вот так оно и произойдёт, да. Джуён окажется жутким гомофобом и теперь даже не взглянет в его сторону, и не захочет дружить. А так всё хорошо начиналось.

— Извини, я не думал, что это важно. Да и к слову как-то не пришлось. — Ёнхун напрягся всем телом от нервов. Он боялся, что Хёнджэ может почувствовать это и начнёт переживать за него, но не мог ничего поделать со своими эмоциями. — Если тебе неприятно, я пойму. Я пойму, если ты захочешь уйти и перестать общаться.

— Нет-нет, что ты, — замахал перед собой руками Джуён. — Я не в этом смысле. Ни в коем случае. — Неловкая улыбка. — Просто это было неожиданно.

Ёнхун вздохнул с облегчением. Его тело расслабилось, а на лице появилась счастливая улыбка. Он сильнее прижался к Хёнджэ.

— Ёнхун сказал, что ты сильно помог ему сегодня, — начал Хёнджэ. — Спасибо. Иногда ему становится тяжело ориентироваться в пространстве, и я очень рад, что находятся такие хорошие люди, как ты, которые не проходят мимо. — Хёнджэ действительно был рад. Он учился в другом университете и просто физически не имел возможности быть с Ёнхуном всегда и помогать ему.

— Да, он рассказывал мне сегодня о своей проблеме. — Его взгляд потухший, а на лице грустная улыбка. Ёнхун не понимал причин этого. — И на самом деле, это он помог мне сегодня. Я потерял камеру, и он появился, как добрый волшебник и помог мне. — Хёнджэ ярко улыбнулся на это, но сразу после последовала неловкая пауза.

— Где тебя вообще так долго носило? — В попытке заполнить тишину, спросил Ёнхун. — Тебя больше часа не было.

Хёнджэ неловко засмеялся.  
— Эм, мой одногруппник попросил помочь проводить его одного очень крупного и пьяного вдрызг друга. Один бы он не справился, и тут ему под руку попался я.

— Добрая ты душа, — съязвил Ёнхун. — Если бы ты не предложил сегодня пригласить Джуёна, я бы тут всё это время один проторчал. И заметь, это уже не в первый раз.

— Ну, всё-всё, не начинай, — попытался успокоить Ёнхуна Хёнджэ. — Ты смущаешь нашего нового друга.

Ёнхун открыл рот и сразу же его закрыл. Послав Джуёну смущённую улыбку, он сунул свой стакан Хёнджэ.

— А не пойти ли нам танцевать? Я уже совсем засиделся, — сказал Ёнхун и, взяв Джуёна под руку также как и Хёнджэ, потащил их в самый центр комнаты.

— Ким Ёнхун, я только пришёл, дай отдохнуть! — закричал Хёнджэ.

— Сам виноват. Дома отдохнёшь, — радостно улыбаясь, ответил Ёнхун.

Джуён тоже улыбнулся на это.


	2. Немного позже начала

Спустя примерно неделю, когда Ёнхун возвращался с очередного экзамена (он даже не заблудился!), он получил сообщение от Джуёна, в котором он предлагал снова встретиться им троим. Ёнхун позвонил Хёнджэ, уточнил, нет ли у него никаких планов на сегодня (их не было!), и ответил Джуёну согласием.

Через несколько часов они встретились в парке, недалеко от кампуса университета Ёнхуна и Джуёна. У последнего с собой была та самая камера, которую Ёнхун не так давно помог ему отыскать. Они стояли на аллее, окружённые деревьями с ярко зелёными листьями, в ветвях которых чирикали птицы. В воздухе пахло летом. Даже мороженое уже начали продавать на улице. Ёнхун начал было думать купить себе стаканчик, как Джуён заговорил.

— Я просто подумал прогуляться, и сделать несколько фотографий, но одному это не так весело, как с компанией, — сказал Джуён. — А с вами в прошлый раз было очень интересно и очень больно на следующее утро.

Хёнджэ захохотал.  
— Да, коктейли этого молодого человека просто убийственны, — он положил руку Джуёну на плечо. — Не переживай, со временем втянешься.

Джуён с надеждой посмотрел Ёнхуну в глаза. Ёнхун смущённо улыбнулся, не до конца понимая, что он подразумевал под этим взглядом. Он бы, наверное, действительно хотел дружить с Джуёном, это их третья встреча и Джуён выглядит очень интересным человеком. Возможно, этот взгляд Джуёна значит, что он тоже хочет с ними дружить.

— Идёмте, я знаю одно прекрасное местечко, — сказал Джуён и свернул с тропинки, на которой они стояли, в сторону зарослей вблизи них, пугающих своей сплетённостью. Ёнхун только начал думать, как они вообще пройдут туда, потому что ветки казались настоящей паутиной, как Джуён отодвинул буквально всего одну и для них открылся не сильно широкий проход. Но достаточно широкий, чтобы они смогли пройти там друг за другом.

— Надеюсь, мы не разозлим никаких эльфов, — с задором сказал Ёнхун, шагая за Джуёном. Хёнджэ вопросительно посмотрел ему в затылок, так как шёл замыкающим.

— Какие ещё эльфы? Милый, у тебя случайно нет температуры? — Хёнджэ остановился и, придержав Ёнхуна за плечо со спины, положил руку ему на лоб, на что тот просто отмахнулся.

— Да сам ты температура, — буркнул Ёнхун.

— Да, я такой. Горячий и есть у тебя, — быстро вставил свои пять копеек Хёнджэ.

Джуён, идущий впереди них громко засмеялся над их перепалкой.

— Ой, дураки, — тихо сказал Ёнхун, скорее просто как констатацию факта, чем чтобы они услышали.

Минут пять они продирались сквозь заросли кустов, потом ещё минут десять выпутывали из них Ёнхуна, который видимо очень сильно им понравился, что они решили оставить его себе.  
Как оно было: Ёнхун спокойно себе шёл, за уверенно идущим Джуёном, даже под ноги себе не смотрел, когда понял, что, что-то мешает ему сделать шаг и это что-то делает больно его волосам. Он завопил. Джуён в панике обернулся, не зная, что вообще делать. Хёнджэ, видящий причину остановки начал смеяться.  
— Ну, всё, тпру, лошадка. А то скоро совсем без волос останешься, — произнёс Хёнджэ и подошёл к Ёнхуну, чтобы отцепить ветки от его волос.

— Тебе помочь? — спросил Джуён, подходя к ним.

— Да, так будет быстрее, — ответил Хёнджэ и отошёл немного в сторону.

Ёнхун был выше них обоих, поэтому выглядело немного забавно, как они вдвоём стояли на цыпочках пытаясь увидеть место, где волосы накрутились на ветку. Ёнхун всё время шипел и бурчал от боли, пока Хёнджэ и Джуён копошились в его голове, хихикая между собой с озорством в глазах, хоть он их даже и не видел из-за того, что они стояли у него за спиной. Он прям чувствовал как им весело из-за всего этого. Ему же оставалось смирно стоять и разглядывать окружающую природу. Муравьи таскали всякие маленькие палочки для своего муравейника, паук плёл паутину между травинками, недалеко от его ноги, а цветы, названия которых он не знал, колыхались от лёгкого ветерка. Две ехидные морды хохотали ему в ухо.  
Ёнхун дулся, потому что это вообще не его вина. Нечего по таким опасным местам шататься.

Наконец, когда Ёнхун был освобождён, они продолжили свой путь. Джуён, как единственный, знающий дорогу, шёл впереди, за ним шёл Хёнджэ, убирающий ветки от лица, замыкающего их шествие, Ёнхуна, во избежание повторения ситуации. Доверие Ёнхуна к Хёнджэ было высоким, если он даже не допускал мысли, что Хёнджэ может эту самую ветку и нарочно ему в лицо отпустить. Но, чем дальше они шли, тем свободнее становился путь, и в самом конце, они уже могли идти рядом, а не друг за другом.  
На самом деле, путь занял не так много времени, а если бы не волосато-веточный инцидент, он бы занял в два раза меньше времени.  
Они вышли на полянку с небольшим прудом. Но видимо, по какой-то причине, его перестали обслуживать, и он зацвёл, и в нём даже росло немного кувшинок, но всё равно пруд был очень красивым.

— Вот мы и пришли, — сказал Джуён и сел на ствол поваленного дерева, недалеко от пруда. Дерево, по всей видимости, лежало там уже давно, обратившись в труху в месте слома, но функцию «стула» выполняло всё ещё отлично. Хёнджэ сел рядом с ним и со вздохом вытянул ноги. Физическая активность это не его. Танцы на вечеринках не в счёт.

— Я слышу лягушек, — крикнул Ёнхун и побежал к пруду. Джуён и Хёнджэ по-доброму улыбнулись на это.

Джуён взял в руки камеру, висящую у него на шее, включил и начал настраивать. Сделал пару пробных кадров, окружающей их природы. Просто деревья и крошечные цветы, растущие около бревна, на котором они сидели.  
Хёнджэ сидел боком к нему и улыбался, смотря в сторону, в которую убежал Ёнхун, слушая его восторженные крики. _«Отличный кадр»_ — подумал Джуён, и, не предупреждая, чтобы не сбить настрой, сделал фотографию. Хёнджэ сразу же обернулся на звук затвора.

— Ты выглядел очень умиротворённым и красивым, — начал Джуён. — Извини, что не спросил.

— Ничего страшного, — произнёс Хёнджэ. — Покажи хоть, а то вдруг я там плохо получился.

— О, я абсолютно уверен, что ты вышел превосходно, — сказал Джуён, протягивая Хёнджэ камеру. Она выглядела очень дорогой и профессиональной. Даже ещё не взяв её в руки, он мог почувствовать, что она тяжёлая.

Хёнджэ аккуратно взял её, потому что боялся сломать там что-нибудь, хоть это было и совершенно не типично для него, и взглянул на небольшой экранчик. Фотоаппарат был действительно тяжёлым, и Хёнджэ заметил, что если в руках Джуёна он казался не сильно большим, то сам он с трудом смог вместить его в свои руки. Фотография и правда вышла отличной. Просто его профиль на фоне зелени, но она была очень естественной, чем и цепляла. Только он собирался вернуть фотоаппарат Джуёну, к ним подбежал Ёнхун и забрал его. Хёнджэ пережил маленький сердечный приступ. Мало того руки Ёнхуна были совсем крошечные, так ещё он был тем самым человеком в их отношениях, кто споткнётся на ровном месте. Инцидент с кустом тому подтверждение.  
— Ого, она такая красивая, — с небольшой одышкой сказал Ёнхун. — Джуён, ты молодец.

Джуён немного залился румянцем на это.

— Как вернуться в режим фотографии, — спросил Ёнхун, поворачивая фотоаппарат к Джуёну, чтобы тот нажал на нужную кнопку. Когда он это сделал, Ёнхун навёл объектив на него и сделал снимок, после чего отошёл подальше и сделал фотографии сидящих рядом Джуёна и Хёнджэ.

— Не смог удержаться, вы хорошо смотритесь вместе, — подмигнул он.

— Ну, всё тогда мы расстаемся, и я начинаю встречаться с Джуёном, — хохотнул Хёнджэ и положил руку на плечи Джуёна, притягивая его ближе.

— Вот так и замрите, — сказал Ёнхун и сделал ещё один кадр. — Сейчас устрою вам романтическую фотосессию.

— Вообще предполагалось, что я здесь фотограф, — притворно возмутился Джуён, пока Ёнхун удобно устраивался напротив них с фотоаппаратом.

— Не, ты всегда и везде фотограф, должен же кто-то фотографировать тебя, — ответил Ёнхун под сопровождение звука затвора и принял более удобное положение, чтобы делать снимки. — Давай, попозируй мне немного. Хёнджэ отодвинься.

— Нет, ну что за человек, — начал возмущаться Хёнджэ, но всё же встал с бревна и подошёл к Ёнхуну, и удобно устроившись у него за спиной на корточках начал наблюдать какие фотографии он делает.

Джуён особо не позировал, просто улыбался в камеру, иногда немного меняя положение рук и ног, чтобы фотографии не выходили слишком однотипными, но камера его действительно любила.

— Джуён, а ты в модели не думал пойти? — спросил Хёнджэ, выглядывая из-за плеча Ёнхуна, беспрерывно делающего фотографии.

— Не, это не для меня, — улыбаясь, ответил Джуён. — Там диеты и загруженные графики. Мне нравится свобода. Да и с другой стороны камеры намного интересней.

— Подтверждаю, — подал голос Ёнхун, не отвлекаясь от своего дела.

— Ага, подтверждает он, — возмутился Хёнджэ. — Ты с этой стороны пять минут, да и будто я не видел никогда, как ты часами селфи делаешь.

— Это другое, — возразил Ёнхун. — И не мешай мне. Иди тоже на лягушек посмотри.

Хёнджэ не пошёл смотреть на лягушек. Он сел Ёнхуну за спину и опершись подбородком ему на плечо, просто смотрел на Джуёна. Он действительно был красивым. Не то чтобы Хёнджэ запал, у него вообще-то парень есть, просто утверждение очевидного.

Ёнхун ещё минут пять делал фотографии Джуёна со всех ракурсов, пока Джуён не встал и не сказал, что у него затекли уже все конечности.

— Давайте, теперь я вас пофотографирую, — предложил Джуён. — Так сказать приложу руку к вашему семейному архиву.

— Нет, ты подожди, — сказал Хёнджэ. — О таких вещах надо заранее предупреждать, — продолжил он, приглаживая рукой чёлку. — Я же даже не одет для такого, ну как же так, — не переставая сокрушался он. Джуён просто с улыбкой смотрел на него, Ёнхун же закатывал глаза.

— По-моему, ты выглядишь хорошо, — подметил Джуён.

— Вот сразу видно человек — фотограф, профессионал своего дела, не то что _некоторые_ , слова доброго не скажут, — начал кряхтеть Хёнджэ с притворной укоризной смотря на Ёнхуна. Ёнхун аккуратно передал камеру Джуёну, подошедшему к ним ближе и начал щекотать Хёнджэ за бока.

Слава богу, они были где-то у черта на куличках, где кроме них не было вообще никого, иначе Ёнхуну бы пришлось выплачивать людям компенсацию за столь неожиданную глухоту. Как же Хёнджэ верещал. И если вы думаете, что это был просто визг, то вы глубоко ошибаетесь. Хёнджэ верещит басом. Громко. _«Наверное, надо было предупредить Джуёна»_ — запоздало подумал Ёнхун, но бросив на него взгляд, он увидел, что тот даже почти не шокирован и просто широко улыбается глядя на них.

— Пусти меня, ирод! — возмущался Хёнджэ, его дыхание постоянно прерывалось, и он с трудом мог говорить членораздельно, от того, что пытался вырваться из цепкого захвата. Он был сильнее да, но Ёнхун умел цепляться своими конечностями очень крепко. Опять же, случай с кустом тому доказательство. Если конечно волосы можно считать конечностью.

Джуён решил не терять время зря. Более естественной фотографии от Хёнджэ он вряд ли ещё дождётся, поэтому выставив настойки на фотоаппарате, начал делать фотографии борьбы _«не на равных»_.

Стоит заметить, что в итоге снимки вышли действительно хорошими, даже те, когда Хёнджэ всё-таки вырвался из рук Ёнхуна и начал руководить процессом, предлагая всякие стандартные сценарии, вроде:

_— А давай мы будем выглядывать из-за дерева, но с разных сторон и типа не видеть друг друга._

_— О, я ещё знаю, давай, будто Ёнхун держит меня на ладошке._

_— А давай мы ляжем в цветы!_

То ли модели хорошие, то ли фотограф золотой.

Спустя час они закончили. С Ёнхуна сошли уже семь потов, когда Хёнджэ, кажется, познал абсолютное счастье и радость. Джуёну же просто было весело. Он действительно думал, что он просто пофотографирует природу с хорошей компанией, но всё вышло намного лучше.  
Да, на фотоаппарате всего пара снимков природы, которые он сделал, как только они пришли, но это совершенно не важно. Он сможет сделать фотографии природы когда угодно ещё.

— Подожди, — заговорил Хёнджэ, подходя к Джуёну. — Ты делал фотографии меня и Ёнхуна, Ёнхун сфотографировал меня с тобой, но фотографии тебя с Ёнхуном нет. Так не честно, — продолжил он. — Давай сюда свой аппарат. Возражения не принимаются.

_(Не то чтобы Джуён собирался возражать.)_

— Ким Ёнхун, иди сюда, — крикнул Хёнджэ Ёнхуну, который снова ушёл копошиться с лягушками в пруду. _Господи как ему не противно-то только_ , мысленно скривился Хёнджэ.

— Что? — закричал ему в ответ Ёнхун, не желающий отрываться от интересного занятия. Лягушка, которую он нашел, была зелёной, но на ней были небольшие пятнышки, как у леопарда. Она полностью помещалась ему в ладошку и даже почти не норовила убежать. Уносить её с собой не хотелось, но и не приходить, когда тебя позвали совсем не вежливо. Тем более при Джуёне, с которым он вроде как хотел подружиться.

— Да иди сюда, говорю, — снова крикнул Хёнджэ.

Ёнхун почти нехотя поднялся и поплёлся к месту, где его ждали.

— Там была такая красивая лягушка, — посетовал Ёнхун. — Что ты хотел?

— Иди, встань к Джуёну и сделай красивое лицо, — скомандовал Хёнджэ. Ёнхун только открыл рот, как Хёнджэ продолжил говорить. — Да, я знаю, у тебя всегда красивое лицо, а теперь встань.

Ёнхун сделал, как ему сказали. Он встал к Джуёну и действительно попытался сделать самое красивое выражение лица, на которое только способен. Спасибо мамочка и папочка за его внешность.

— Сейчас вылетит птичка.

Ёнхун почти закатил глаза на эту фразу, но вовремя вспомнил, что их с Джуёном вообще-то фотографируют. Не хотелось бы потенциальному другу испортить фотографию. Да, фотоаппарат не плёночный и это не страшно, но всё равно.

— Ай, красота какая, — заворковал Хёнджэ, смотря на фотографию, которую он сделал. — А теперь селфи, — сказал он и подошёл к ребятам, стоящим не далеко от него.

— Я есть хочу, — произнёс Ёнхун, сразу после того, как Хёнджэ сделал ещё одну фотографию. — Может в кафе? Я видел одно по пути сюда. Я помню, у него была розовая вывеска.

— Звучит, как хороший план, — сказал Хёнджэ. — Джуён, ты с нами?

— Конечно, почему нет.

Обратный путь к аллее парка обошёлся без приключений и действительно занял вдвое меньше времени, чем путь до пруда.

Время близилось к вечеру и в парке стало больше семейных пар с детьми, которые вышли прогуляться после работы в приятной прохладе. Отовсюду слышались звонкие голоса детей и негромкие предостережения родителей быстро не бегать. Продавец мороженого сменился продавцом сладкой ваты, а пение птиц, стрекотом сверчков.  
Сладкая вата это хорошо, но Ёнхун не очень хотел перебивать себе аппетит сладким. Чем меньше он съест до, тем больше в него влезет после. Всё просто.

Они не спеша шли по аллее к выходу из парка, тихонько переговариваясь о своём и шутя на общие темы, коих нашлось не мало.  
Кафе действительно находилось недалеко от парка, по пути на остановку, на которую Ёнхун и Хёнджэ приехали из дома.

— Да ты издеваешься надо мной, — внезапно прервал беседу о том, почему носы собак холодные, ну или что-то похожее, Хёнджэ. Оба, Джуён и Ёнхун остановились как вкопанные. — Какой это _розовый_ вообще? В какой вселенной? Это же красный, — сказал Хёнджэ, указывая на вывеску кафе, о котором говорил Ёнхун.

— Даже не начинай, — заговорил Ёнхун. — Мы давно определились с тем, что твоё восприятие цвета отличается от общепринятого.

— Ложь и провокация, — начал отнекиваться Хёнджэ.

— Ладно, — произнёс Ёнхун. — Джуён, а что думаешь, ты? — спросил он и повернулся к Джуёну. Судя по виду, Джуён хотел бежать оттуда быстро и немедленно. С испуганным выражением лица он переводил взгляд с Хёнджэ на Ёнхуна, не зная, чью сторону выбрать. Ещё и Хёнджэ выглядел так, что если Джуён с ним не согласится, он либо расплачется, либо убьёт его. Либо и то и то одновременно. Проверять не хотелось.

— Я бы сказал, что это… ярко коралловый? — немного заикаясь, проговорил Джуён. — Знаете, что-то между красным и розовым.

Хёнджэ самодовольно хмыкнул и повернулся к Ёнхуну.  
— Видишь, а ты всё _«розовый, розовый»_ , — сказал он.

— Бог с тобой. Идемте уже внутрь, а то мой желудок сейчас сам себя съест.

Кафе было очень среднестатистическим. Круглые столики из светлого дерева, рядом с которыми стояло по четыре стула. Барная стойка, она же касса в конце зала. На стенах небольшие картины с изображением чего-то не различимого с того расстояния где они стояли у входа. Но кафе было светлым и опрятным. В зале было не очень много людей, но достаточно для того, чтобы создать определенный уровень шума, в котором их разговор не будет слышно. Не то чтобы они собирались обсуждать что-то важное, но приятно, когда никто лишний не слышит вашего диалога.

Они сели за столик у стены, недалеко от входа. На столах уже лежали меню, поэтому, как только пятая точка Ёнхуна коснулась поверхности стула, он начал выбирать себе еду. Хёнджэ сел напротив него и облокотился на спинку, Джуён же сел между ними и, положив камеру на стол, тоже принялся за чтение меню.

— Почему ты не ищешь то, что будешь есть? — спросил Джуён Хёнджэ, после того как выбрал себе блюдо и отложил меню.

— Я не особо голоден, думал просто кофе попить.

— Разве у тебя не разыгрался аппетит от прогулки?

— Он вообще ест редко, — не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, пробормотал Ёнхун.

— Нормально я ем, — скривился Хёнджэ. — Мне хватает, но если вам прям так не терпится, то, Джуён, можешь выбрать мне что-нибудь на свой вкус.

— А почему не я? — спросил Ёнхун.

— Да ты сейчас выберешь как-нибудь гадость, как обычно, которую я не смогу есть.

Ёнхун только открыл рот, чтобы возразить, как к ним подошёл официант. Судя по бейджику, его звали Сокмин.

— Вы уже определились с заказом? — с приятной улыбкой спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Джуён. — Я буду ‘кремовое болото’ и манговый сок. Ему, — указывая на Хёнджэ, продолжил он, — яблочный штрудель и… — Джуён повернулся лицом к Хёнджэ, ожидая, что он скажет какой кофе он хочет.

— Кофе, обычный.

— А я буду пасту с морепродуктами и, можно, просто стакан воды? — сказал Ёнхун.

— Да, конечно, — всё с такой же приятной улыбкой сказал официант. — Всё будет готово в течение десяти минут, — и на этих словах ушёл.

В помещении играла приятная музыка, которая была хорошим фоном для их разговора снова ни о чем.

Через пару минут вернулся официант, с водой для Ёнхуна и соком для Джуёна. Потом ещё через пару минут он принёс кофе Хёнджэ. И потом, когда действительно прошло десять минут после того, как они сделали заказ, он принёс их остальные блюда.

Посмотрев на десерт Джуёна, Ёнхун понял, почему это называется ‘кремовое болото’, потому что кажется, кроме крема на тарелке ничего и не было. Достаточно странный выбор десерта, но, сколько людей столько и вкусов. Но Ёнхун бы это съесть точно не смог.

Паста Ёнхуна на вид была самой обычной, а вот штрудель Хёнджэ так аппетитно выглядел и пах, что Ёнхун почти сразу же пожалел, что не заказал себе такой же.

Но долго размышлять о чужом штруделе ему не пришлось, так как его живот снова завопил от недостатка пищи и Ёнхун приступил к еде.

 _Боже. Мой. Как. Вкусно._  
Официально, теперь это любимое кафе Ёнхуна, даже если их фирменный десерт, то нечто, которое заказал Джуён. Господи, да он же каждую креветочку мог чувствовать в этой пасте. Волшебство.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, но с ними же есть Хёнджэ, он вообще молчать не любит.

— Джуён, какие у тебя планы на лето? Ты останешься здесь или поедешь в свой родной город? — спросил Хёнджэ, ковыряясь вилкой в пироге.  
 _Маньяк, ну не хочешь ты есть, не ешь. Зачем над едой то издеваться_ , — подумал Ёнхун.

— Я останусь здесь, — ответил Джуён. — Сеул мой родной город, так что мне даже не надо никуда уезжать. А вы?

— У нас подработка, — вздохнул Ёнхун. — Так что мы остаёмся.

— Ты так вздыхаешь, будто не хочешь провести со мной целое лето, — возмутился Хёнджэ.

Ёнхун даже не посмотрел на него.

— Вы из разных городов? — спросил Джуён.

— Да, поэтому, представляешь, я был очень рад, когда понял, что у нас обоих не получилось взять отпуск летом, — съязвил Хёнджэ.

— Я тоже рад, — сказал Ёнхун, но Хёнджэ сделал вид, что не слышит его.

— Раз мы все остаёмся здесь, — начал Хёнджэ. — Надеюсь, мы проведём много времени вместе. Ты ведь не против, Джуён?

— Нет, конечно, — ответил он. — С вами очень весело.

Ёнхун за то время пока Джуён и Хёнджэ говорили, доел. Он откинулся на спинку стула и тяжко вздохнул.  
— Я наелся.

Хёнджэ улыбнулся ему и тут-то Ёнхун заметил, что пирог почти целый. Он сразу же потянулся за ним. Хёнджэ по всей видимости против не был, так как по рукам не стукнул и даже ругаться не начал.  
Когда Ёнхун доел снова, Хёнджэ подозвал официанта и попросил рассчитать их.  
Спустя пару минут официант принёс чек в специальной книжечке и Хёнджэ не позволяя ни Джуёну ни Ёнхуну дотронуться до неё, открыл и вложил деньги. Джуён уже был готов начать возмущаться, в отличие от привыкшего Ёнхуна, чтобы Хёнджэ дал ему заплатить хотя бы за себя, как официант поблагодарил и унёс счёт.

— Сегодня гуляем за мои деньги, — с лёгкой улыбкой сказал Хёнджэ и, попрощавшись официанту в спину, пошёл на выход.

После выхода из кафе, Хёнджэ и Ёнхун проводили Джуёна до его остановки, подождали его автобус и когда они убедились, что он сел, пошли уже на свою остановку.

  
— Знаешь, мне действительно _нравится_ Джуён, — сказал Хёнджэ.

— Мне _тоже_.


	3. Вероятно середина

Хёнджэ проводил свой день как обычный продавец консультант в магазине швейцарских часов, цены на которые всегда приводили его в ужас. Здесь всегда было достаточно покупателей, поэтому иногда Хёнджэ задавался вопросом, где работают все эти люди, что они с такой лёгкостью могут себе позволить отдавать иногда слишком гигантские суммы за часы. Да, были и не особо дорогие позиции, но они были в меньшинстве и спросом особо не пользовались. Но работа ему действительно нравилась, да и зарплата была достаточно высокой для студента, хоть и ответственность была ей равна.

День был обычным, а точнее уже почти вечер, ещё час и можно будет идти домой, где ждёт Ёнхун и возможно пицца из доставки, потому что им обоим очень часто лень готовить самим. Хёнджэ витал в облаках, думая о том, как скоро он растянется на домашнем диване со своим любимым и тёплым человеком под боком, когда дверь в магазин открылась. Хёнджэ вскочил по стойке смирно и приготовился обслуживать очередного очень богатого клиента. Каким был его шок, когда он пригляделся и увидел, что это Джуён. Тот, по всей видимости, был удивлён не меньше. Но здесь стоят камеры, а также в зале находится менеджер, поэтому Хёнджэ придётся соблюдать субординацию.

— Добрый вечер, рады приветствовать Вас. Вам что-то подсказать? — без запинки проговорил Хёнджэ. Джуён выглядел немного сбитым с толку.

— Да, я ищу часы, как бы это странно не звучало, — с неловкой улыбкой ответил Джуён.

— Вас интересует какая-то конкретная модель? — спросил Хёнджэ, выжидающе смотря на Джуёна.

— Да, — пробормотал он и вытащив телефон из кармана, провёл в нём несколько манипуляций и протянул Хёнджэ. На телефоне был открыт сайт их магазина и выбрана модель одних часов. Они были действительно дорогими, зарплата Хёнджэ за три месяца. Мысленно он присвистнул. — Они есть в наличии? — спросил Джуён.

— Хмм, — постукивая пальцем по подбородку, задумался Хёнджэ. — Подождите минуту, — сказал он и, вернув телефон владельцу, отошёл на пару шагов в сторону, чтобы проверить на компьютере есть ли эти часы в их магазине. — Они есть, но нужно сходить за ними на склад, ожидайте, я скоро вернусь, — сообщил он и записав артикул часов на листочек, пошёл в сторону двери, ведущей в небольшой склад.

Включив свет, он начал сверять номер на листочке с номерами на коробках, стоящих на стеллажах, вдоль стены. Довольно быстро управившись, он взял нужную ему модель и вернулся в торговый зал. Джуён неловко стоял, спрятав руки в карманы джинсов и блуждая взглядом по часам, лежащим на витрине.

— Вот, интересующая Вас модель, — сказал Хёнджэ и выставил коробочку с часами на витрину.

— Могу я открыть и посмотреть? — спросил Джуён и указал пальцем на коробку.

— Да, конечно, — ответил Хёнджэ. — Позвольте, я помогу Вам, — продолжил он, и ловко открыв коробку, протянул её Джуёну.

В действительности часы были намного красивее, чем на картинке на их сайте. Золотые вставки выгодно переливались на свету флуоресцентных ламп, установленных так, что даже груда мусора с их помощью выглядела бы как абстрактная инсталляция какого-нибудь модного художника (не в обиду часам, они и правда были красивыми).

Джуён начал крутить коробку в руках и пристально разглядывать часы, будто там записаны все тайны вселенной, но хозяин-барин. Хёнджэ не возражал, он стоял, и слегка перекатываясь с пятки на носок, ждал.  
Минуту спустя Джуён вернул коробку.

— Я беру, — сказал он. В этот момент глаза Хёнджэ почти вылезли из орбит. Происходящее казалось сюрреалистической шуткой. Вот же он такой знакомый и почти родной Джуён и хочет купить такие дорогущие часы. Немыслимо. — Можете ли, Вы, завернуть их в подарочную бумагу? А то я сам не умею, — он скромно улыбнулся.

Хёнджэ улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Конечно, — произнёс он и наклонился под прилавок, чтобы достать бумагу. — Золотая или серебряная?

Джуён в задумчивости почесал затылок.  
— Давайте на Ваш вкус. Как будет лучше?

— По моему скромному мнению, — Хёнджэ заговорщически улыбнулся и немного наклонился к Джуёну. — Лучше будет золотая, — Хёнджэ убедился, что его лицо сейчас не видно ни на одной камере и подмигнул.

Джуён тихонько хихикнул.  
— Тогда давайте золотую, — внезапно наигранно посерьезнев, сказал он.

— Как пожелаете, — проговорил Хёнджэ с дежурной улыбкой и, взяв ножницы, отрезал нужный кусок бумаги. Парой ловких движений он завернул коробку с часами и закрепил всё небольшим кусочком скотча. — Бантик?

— Конечно, — всё также серьезно сказал Джуён. Хёнджэ прикрепил небольшой многослойный бантик на верхушку коробки.

Джуён улыбнулся.

— Пройдемте к кассе, — Хёнджэ взял в руки коробку в руки и показал направление Джуёну. Тот последовал за ним.

У кассы Хёнджэ точно и быстро сделал все, что от него требовалось. Хёнджэ уже профессионал.

— С вас двенадцать миллионов сорок две тысячи четыреста вон, — произнёс он, всё ещё не веря тому, что Джуён вот-вот заплатит эту сумму. Слишком большие деньги.

Джуён протянул карту.

_О господи это реально._

Хёнджэ провёл картой по терминалу.

**‘Оплата получена.’**

_Это точно реально._

Если бы политика компании позволяла, он бы прямо сейчас уронил свою челюсть на пол.

Ладно, он может сделать это после работы.

Хёнджэ положил часы в фирменный пакет их магазина и протянул его Джуёну вместе с картой и чеком за покупку.

— Большое спасибо, приходите к нам ещё, — отчеканил он.

— Обязательно, — улыбнулся Джуён и, развернувшись, пошёл на выход из магазина.

Хёнджэ резко выдохнул. Произошедшее казалось сном. Он бы и поверил в это сразу после того, как за Джуёном закрылась дверь, но бонус по продаже говорил об абсолютно обратном.  
Скорее бы уже домой, чтобы рассказать об этом Ёнхуну. Он бы написал ему смс, но он просто обязан видеть его лицо в этот момент.

Оставшееся время до закрытия магазина прошло в пустоте и спокойствии, особенно после того, как Хёнджэ успокоил своё бешено бьющееся от шока сердце. Он не спеша сдал свою смену, попрощался с менеджером и направился на автобусную остановку, которая немного приблизит его к дому.  
Проходя мимо парковки, он заметил знакомый затылок и знакомый пакет и ещё несколько незнакомых пакетов.

— Джуён! — крикнул он, остановившись на пол шаге. Джуён остановился тоже. И обернулся.

— Второй раз за день, — Джуён улыбнулся и подошёл к Хёнджэ.

— Ну если учитывать, что оба раза произошли на территории одного и того же торгового центра с разницей в час, то ничего удивительного, — Хёнджэ засмеялся. — Но я рад.

— Я тоже, — Джуён посмотрел в телефон. — Ты домой?

— Да, наконец-то.

— Подвезти тебя? — он махнул рукой в сторону машины, стоящей неподалёку. Какая-то крутая иномарка. Хёнджэ, на самом деле не разбирается в них. Но видно, что она пиздецки дорогая. Пришло время ронять челюсть во второй раз.

Хёнджэ мог бы побыть немного вежливым и отказаться, но он слишком наглый и хочет домой, а ещё ему хочется покататься на такой дорогой машине и похвастать потом Ёнхуну…

— Конечно, — ответил он и пошёл к пассажирской двери. — Открывай этого дьявола.

Джуён засмеялся и нажал на кнопку на брелке. Машина пиликнула, и Хёнджэ с лёгкостью открыл дверь. В салоне пахло кожей. _"Ммм аромат богатства"_ , — пронеслось у него в голове. Даже вид на привычную парковку отчего-то был совсем другим.  
Буквально через секунду Джуён сел на место водителя, и пристегнувшись, завёл машину, нажав всего на одну кнопку. Хёнджэ шокирован!

— Пристегнись тоже, — сказал он, закидывая все свои пакеты на заднее сидение.

Хёнджэ потянулся правой рукой к ремню безопасности и дёрнул его. Ремень не поддался. Хёнджэ дёрнул ещё раз. Снова ничего. Хёнджэ протянул левую руку, но и она не помогла.

 _Окей_ , у Хёнджэ есть проблема, и признавать он её не хочет.

Но выбора у него нет.

— Эм… — замялся он. — Джуён…

— Да? — Джуён в ту же секунду посмотрел на него своими большими и внимательными глазами. Если бы Хёнджэ умел смущаться, он бы так и сделал.

— У меня ремень заело…

Хёнджэ было немного неловко от того, что всё произошло именно так. Он просто надеялся, что ремень и правда, заело, а не у него руки из жопы.

И в этот момент в его личное пространство вторглись. Очень нагло и очень близко. Сейчас Хёнджэ мог очень четко разглядеть эти большие и внимательные глаза. Слишком четко. Хёнджэ мог видеть каждый перелив в радужке его глаз. Мог почувствовать запах его одеколона и услышать звук дыхания. Хёнджэ почувствовал, как Джуён потянулся к ремню и за долю секунды вытянул его и вставил в фиксатор. И вот он уже ровно сидит на своём водительском кресле и тыкает на какие-то кнопки на приборной панели. Там была целая куча кнопок, и Хёнджэ оставалось только догадываться для чего они все нужны.

Но не кнопки сейчас были в его голове.  
 _Почему?_  
Почему он так отреагировал на обычное секундное движение? Почему ему казалось, будто они смотрели друг другу в глаза как минимум час? Почему он испытывает что-то странное?  
Хёнджэ не одинок. Он не должен так реагировать на знакомых, какими горячими они бы не были. Это не честно по отношению к Ёнхуну.

За своими мыслями он не заметил, что машина уже едет.

_Стоп._

_Откуда Джуён знает куда надо ехать?_

— Джуён, откуда ты знаешь куда надо ехать? — поинтересовался Хёнджэ.

— Ёнхун как-то дал адрес, — Джуён коротко засмеялся и кинул взгляд на Хёнджэ. Тот был озадачен. — Можешь даже не спрашивать. Сам не знаю зачем, он мне так и не ответил. Там были ещё какие-то странные цифры и буквы, я вообще ничего не понял.

— Я спрошу у него, как буду дома, — сказал Хёнджэ, сложив руки на груди.

Некоторое время они ехали в тишине, лишь под шум мимо проносящихся машин из слегка приоткрытого окна, пока Джуён не заговорил.

— На самом деле я был так удивлён, когда увидел тебя в магазине, — перестраиваясь в соседний ряд, сказал Джуён.

— Ты?! — воскликнул Хёнджэ. — Ты был удивлён? Это я был удивлён! — все его думы в мгновение улетучились. — Не каждый день я встречаю своих друзей в магазине элитных часов, которые там ещё и могут себе позволить что-то купить! Заметь, что-то размером с мою трёхмесячную зарплату!

Джуён засмеялся.  
Хёнджэ _не_ засмотрелся.

— Это подарок.

— А это вот не важно! — Хёнджэ не мог успокоиться. — Ты зачем скрывал, что ты миллионер. Я даже за наш обед заплатил! Теперь ты платишь!

Джуён не мог перестать смеяться.  
— Как скажешь, — произнёс он. — Куплю тебе из еды всё, что ты захочешь.

Хёнджэ _не_ покраснел.

— Да ладно… — начал он. — Я же пошутил.

— И я не скрывал, что я миллионер. Я просто не он.

— Ну, ты мне тут сказки не рассказывай, — Хёнджэ шутливо погрозил ему пальцем. — По сравнению со всеми кого я знаю, ты миллионер.

— Будь по-твоему, — Джуён снова улыбнулся.

 _Да господи блять, почему ты так много улыбаешься. Когда там уже дом,_ — Хёнджэ мысленно погрустил и поплакал.

Вообще, лучше бы ему перестать смотреть на Джуёна и думать о нём. Это уже что-то нездоровое.

— У моего отца завтра день рождения и мама отправила меня за всеми покупками, потому что неважно себя чувствует, — неожиданно продолжил Джуён.

— А, так ты поэтому так странно смотрел на часы в магазине? — Хёнджэ захохотал.

— Да. Я совершенно ничего не понимаю в них, — Джуён засмеялся вместе с ним. — Но они выглядели довольно правдоподобно.

— То есть ты даже не уверен в подлинности вещи, за которую отдал двенадцать миллионов? — Хёнджэ был шокирован.

— Ну… я доверился тебе, — со стеснением пробормотал Джуён.

— Тебе, дураку, повезло, что я честный человек, — продекламировал Хёнджэ.

И вот за окном автомобиля уже до боли знакомые виды и Ёнхун где-то в досягаемости двух минут.

Джуён плавно остановился около подъезда.

— Спасибо, что подвёз.

— Не за что, — мягко улыбнулся Джуён.

Хёнджэ достал свой телефон, разблокировал и протянул Джуёну.

— Запиши свой номер, я буду скидывать тебе фотки еды, которую хочу.

Джуён принял его и начал записывать номер.  
— Ну, если только ради еды, — сказал он и, закончив, вернул телефон владельцу.

— Будь на связи, — произнёс Хёнджэ и открыв дверь, начал выходить из автомобиля. — Ещё раз спасибо, что подвёз, — Хёнджэ улыбнулся и, захлопнув дверь, пошёл к подъезду.

Хёнджэ быстро поднялся на свой этаж и, подходя к двери уже на расстоянии услышал, что Ёнхун смотрит своё любимое шоу. Хотя, наверное, это весь этаж слышал.  
Хёнджэ не спеша открыл дверь, зашёл, разулся и повесив ветровку на вешалку, зашёл в гостиную. Ёнхун спокойно сидел на диване полностью увлечённый происходящим на экране и пиццей.  
Хёнджэ нахмурился.

— Ким Ёнхун! — гаркнул он. Ёнхун подскочил на месте от неожиданности и подавился. Он бросил кусок пиццы куда то на стол и начал пытаться выкашлять этот несчастный кусок колбасы, которая буквально встала у него поперёк горла.

Хёнджэ хотелось бы и засмеяться над его конвульсиями, но Ёнхуна он всё-таки любил, поэтому пришлось спешить на помощь.  
Хёнджэ начал было бежать к Ёнхуну, но как только он сделал шаг, колбаса покинула горло, и Ёнхун тут же ринулся к столу, на котором стоял стакан с газировкой и начал жадно пить.

— Ёнхун, ты дебил, — констатировал Хёнджэ, у которого чуть сердце не остановилось десять раз за эти десять секунд.

— Это вообще-то ты заорал и напугал меня, — начал оправдываться Ёнхун, всё не выпуская стакан из рук.

— Но причина моих криков ты! — повысил голос Хёнджэ.

— Ага, — хохотнул Ёнхун, почти осипшим от кашля голосом. — Почти каждую ночь, — он подмигнул.

Хёнджэ на это только закатил глаза и сел на диван рядом с ним

— Ну, — начал Хёнджэ. — Внимательно слушаю твои оправдания.

Ёнхун состроил гримасу непонимания.  
— Это какие, например? — Ёнхун повернулся лицом к Хёнджэ, закинул ноги на диван и, взяв его руку, положил себе на плечи.

— Как ты объяснишь тот факт, что ел пиццу без меня, пока я как настоящий мужчина добывал нам деньги, — Ёнхун ткнул его локтем в бок, на что Хёнджэ ойкнул и потёр его свободной рукой.

— Я вообще-то тоже зарабатываю, — сказал Ёнхун.

— И, тем не менее, — указал Хёнджэ. — Тебе ещё повезло, что это была не курица, иначе я бы пустил в ход все грязные приёмчики, которые знаю, чтобы ты молил о прощении, — сказал Хёнджэ притворно грозным голосом.

— Боюсь-боюсь, господин курочка, — безэмоционально произнёс Ёнхун. — Я был голоден и пицца приехала раньше обычного, и я думал, что ты, как и всегда задержишься, — Ёнхун прижался к Хёнджэ сильнее. — Тебя сегодня отпустили раньше? Обычно ты приезжаешь на полчаса позже.

— И это подводит нас ко второму вопросу, — начал Хёнджэ. — Представляешь, я сегодня встретил Джуёна…

— О! Как у него дела? — перебил его Ёнхун. — Мы с ним сегодня не переписывались ещё.

Хёнджэ снова закатил глаза.  
— Нет, ты подожди. Я встретил Джуёна и он предложил подвезти меня до дома…

— Это было так мило с его стороны! — воскликнул Ёнхун. — Стой, у него есть машина? — Ёнхун задумался. — Он мне не говорил об этом. Да и тогда мы его на автобус провожали, — Ёнхун почесал затылок. — Странно как-то.

Хёнджэ, кажется, уже начинал закипать.  
— Да дай я договорю! — прикрикнул он.

— Молчу-молчу, — Ёнхун выставил руки перед собой, будто сдаваясь.

— И, значит, сел я в машину, задумался о своём, — Хёнджэ решил умолчать, о чём он конкретно думал, сам не зная почему. Обычно он рассказывал Ёнхуну всё. — И не заметил, что мы уже едем и когда я это понял, я спросил у Джуёна откуда он знает куда ехать, он сказал, что ты дал ему адрес, — Хёнджэ замолчал.

Ёнхун ничего не говорил.

— Ну и чего ты молчишь? — спросил Хёнджэ. — Джуён сказал, что спрашивал у тебя, зачем ты написал его, но ты не ответил.

— Я не помню?.. — Ёнхун сидел в задумчивости.

— Как можно не помнить, зачем ты дал человеку свой адрес? — Хёнджэ удивился.

— Погоди, — Ёнхун встал с дивана. — Сейчас я найду свой телефон, и мы разберёмся.

— Ну, давай, давай, — Хёнджэ сложил руки на груди.

Ёнхун начал метаться по квартире в поисках телефона, что было его извечной проблемой. Он никогда не помнил где и что оставляет. Собственно из-за этого они всегда и везде опаздывали. На прошлой неделе, когда они собирались на очередные посиделки к Чани и Чанмину, Ёнхун не мог найти свои кроссовки, хотя буквально пару часов назад пришёл в них с улицы. В коридоре на полке их не было, в спальне тоже, как и в ванной. Хёнджэ даже решил проверить самый отбитый вариант и посмотреть в холодильнике, но там ко всеобщему облегчению, ничего, кроме соевого соуса и пожухлого салата, видавшего лучшие времена, не нашлось.  
Кроссовки в итоге оказались под диваном в гостиной и как они туда попали оставалось вопросом.

Ёнхун обежал квартиру пару раз, пока не проверил рюкзак и не нашёл там телефон, с парой смсок от Хёнджэ, которые он отправил ещё в обеденный перерыв, что было часов шесть назад.

Хёнджэ даже не удивился.

— Сейчас-то мы всё узнаем! — крикнул Ёнхун, подбегая к дивану, на котором сидел Хёнджэ так и не шелохнувшись, после того, как Ёнхун подорвался искать телефон.

— Внимательно тебя слушаю.

Ёнхун сел на другой конец дивана и, вытянув ноги, положил их на колени Хёнджэ. Он разблокировал телефон и, вероятно, начал листать переписку с Джуёном. Спустя пару минут он громко засмеялся. Хёнджэ непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— Ты чего?

— Это, наверное, самая нелепая ситуация в моей жизни, — сквозь смех сказал Ёнхун.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Хёнджэ. — Просто, ну, знаешь, я знаю тебя...

— Ээй, — крикнул Ёнхун и лягнул Хёнджэ ногой, на что тот зашипел.  
 _‘Скоро ни одного живого места не останется’_ , — промелькнуло у него в голове.

— Рассказывай.

Ёнхун устроился на диване удобнее.  
— В общем, помнишь мою старосту? Ли Джису?

Хёнджэ кивнул.

— Недавно она мне написала, — Ёнхун продолжил. — У них там в деканате какая-то путаница произошла и она попросила скинуть ей данные заново. Где живу и всё такое.

До Хёнджэ начало доходить.

— Их с Джуёном номера у меня рядом записаны, так и получилось, что отправил всё ему, — Ёнхун пожал плечами.

Хёнджэ в согласии промычал себе под нос.  
— Но он же потом у тебя спросил, зачем ты ему это всё скинул и ты не ответил, — подметил Хёнджэ.

Ёнхун засмеялся.  
— В этом вся суть. Он мне до этого скинул песню послушать и как раз в тот момент, когда он спросил про мои данные, я скинул ему скрин, что слушаю песню, которую он скинул.

Хёнджэ кивнул и немного помолчал.

— То есть, получается, что Джису так и не дождалась от тебя данных? 

— Ой...

Хёнджэ улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, это всё-таки не самая нелепая ситуация в твоей жизни.

— Эээй!!!

  
***

  
Хёнджэ уже несколько часов не мог уснуть. Первое время он даже пытался ворочаться в попытках лечь поудобнее, но потом понял, что причина не в этом. Сон не шёл из-за того, что произошло вечером.

Ёнхун спал рядом с ним. На расстоянии меньше вытянутой руки. Он слышал, как тот мирно дышит, и ему было тошно от себя.

Хёнджэ правда любит Ёнхуна, но он не понимал, почему так отреагировал на Джуёна ранее. Почему подолгу смотрел на него. Ёнхун не заслужил этого, как и не заслужил того, чтобы не знать об этом.

У Хёнджэ никогда не было мыслей об изменах, хоть и ранее произошедшее не подходило под это определение.

Это всё ещё было не честно.

Хёнджэ лежал на спине и пытался успокоить свой мозг.

— Я сквозь сон слышу, как у тебя шестерёнки в мозгу крутятся, — пробормотал Ёнхун с соседней подушки.

Хёнджэ повернулся к нему и погладил по спине.

— Прости, просто много мыслей, — извинился он. — Спи.

Ёнхун заворочался и повернулся к нему лицом.

— Расскажи мне, — не открывая глаз, произнёс он.

Хёнджэ сделал глубокий вдох.  
Рассказать Ёнхуну будет правильно. Он должен знать. Не хотелось бы, конечно, делать это так, но…

— Сегодня, с Джуёном… — замялся он. — Я почувствовал что-то, что не должен чувствовать к нему, — у Хёнджэ пересохло в горле. — Это чувство было очень мимолётным, но всё же я смотрел на него так, как не должен, — Хёнджэ казалось, что он сейчас заплачет. Он ужасный человек.

— О господи, — вздохнул Ёнхун. — Джуён охерительно горячий парень и это нормально, что ты так отреагировал на него. Ты буквально гей, Хёнджэ, — Ёнхун придвинулся ближе и уткнулся лицом куда-то в ключицу Хёнджэ.

Хёнджэ казалось, что с его плеч упал груз.  
— Ты уверен? — спросил он. — Мы с тобой всё-таки встречаемся.

— Да, — выдохнул Ёнхун. — Ты же не переспал с ним, в конце концов.

Хёнджэ угукнул.  
— Стой, а ты когда-нибудь думал о Джуёне?

— Я — нет, — пробормотал Ёнхун. — Но то, что ты о нём подумал всё ещё совершенно нормально. А теперь спи, пожалуйста.

— Так ты точно уверен, что всё в порядке? — Хёнджэ _должен_ знать наверняка.

— Да, — сказал Ёнхун и чуть приподнявшись, поцеловал Хёнджэ в губы.

Хёнджэ обернул руки вокруг Ёнхуна и оставил поцелуй у него на макушке.  
— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал он ему в волосы.

— Я знаю, — ответил Ёнхун, почти снова провалившись в сон. — Я тоже тебя люблю. Спи.

Мысли о Джуёне и ситуации в целом не оставили Хёнджэ, но сейчас ему было легче.  
Ёнхун сказал, что это нормально.  
Хёнджэ не думал ничего плохого.  
Всего лишь улыбка в лучах закатного солнца.


	4. Где-то около конца

Ёнхун валялся на диване и переписывался в чате с Джуёном (на самом деле они отправляли друг другу всякие странные картинки), пока Хёнджэ копошился на кухне на предмет поесть чего-нибудь. Была суббота, у них обоих не было никаких забот, и они бы с удовольствием завалились вечером к Чани и Чанмину, но Чанмин недавно подцепил где-то простуду, так что Чани пришлось примерить на себя роль хозяюшки и вовсю заботиться о своём благоверном.  
Как итог: вечер был абсолютно свободен, как и всё воскресенье, так как похмельная болезнь отменялась.

— Придумал, чем нам сегодня заняться? — крикнул Ёнхун на кухню Хёнджэ. Чисто теоретически, он мог и не кричать, размер их квартиры был два погонных метра, и Хёнджэ услышал бы его, даже если бы он прошептал свой вопрос.

— Нет, — также крикнул ему Хёнджэ.

Ёнхун с грустью вздохнул. Больно, когда есть время на занятие чем-то, а что делать, не знаешь.  
Немного погодя Хёнджэ пришёл с кухни с просто гигантским бутербродом в руках и сел к Ёнхуну на диван. Положив бутерброд на журнальный столик, он сложил ноги Ёнхуна себе на колени и включил телевизор.

— Чем там занимаешься? — спросил Хёнджэ с набитым ртом.

— Да так, с Джуёном переписываюсь, — Ёнхун вздохнул. — Мне скучно!

— Представляешь, мне тоже, — съязвил Хёнджэ.

— Приспичило, блин, Чанмину заболеть на выходных. Бессовестный.

— Да, да, да, — безэмоционально произнёс Хёнджэ, на что получил очередной синяк на ногу от Ёнхуна. — Да чего ты лягаешься-то сразу?

— Просто, — Ёнхун улыбнулся. — Жду больше поддержки от тебя.

— Дай мне доесть и требуй от меня, что хочешь, хорошо, милый? — попытался договориться Хёнджэ.

— Ладно, — протянул Ёнхун и уткнулся обратно в телефон.

Несколько минут Хёнджэ действительно спокойно ел, пока Ёнхун резко не вскочил, выбив ногами остатки некогда большого бутерброда из рук Хёнджэ.

— Я тебе сейчас тресну! — закричал он.

— Прости, но, — начал Ёнхун. — Мне срочно нужно привести себя в божеский вид.

Хёнджэ оглядел его. Милые светло голубые пижамные штаны с нарисованными на них облачками, безразмерная темно-синяя кофта, появившаяся у них в шкафу неизвестно откуда, и растрёпанные волосы, которые нужно было помыть ещё примерно вчера.

— Зачем? По-моему всё в порядке.

Ёнхун покрутил пальцем у виска.

— Я в душ! — сказал Ёнхун, чуть ли не на ходу снимая штаны.

Хёнджэ посмотрел в его сторону.

— А с тобой можно?! — крикнул он.

— Нет! — послышалось из-за закрытой двери.

Хёнджэ ответ не совсем устроил, если говорить честно. Он встал с дивана и на цыпочках (будто Ёнхун мог его услышать из-за включённой воды) подошёл к ванной.

Прислушался.

Вода.

(Его карьера в детективном агентстве умерла, так и не начавшись.)

Хёнджэ выждал пару минут, чтобы Ёнхун успел раздеться и встать под душ и тогда у него не будет возможности увидеть его до того, как станет слишком поздно. (Гениально.)

Хёнджэ тихо открыл дверь и сразу же закрыл, чтобы Ёнхун не почувствовал холодного воздуха. Спасибо Господу, что они всё ещё слишком ленивые, чтобы починить замок, а ещё у них есть шторка для душа и все его коварные планы, могут идти как надо. Он замер около двери и начал прислушиваться, заметил ли Ёнхун его появление.

Вроде бы нет.

Хёнджэ начал медленно и бесшумно раздеваться, бросая свою одежду на пол к одежде Ёнхуна. Зеркало над раковиной уже запотело, и Хёнджэ не мог посмотреть, как он выглядит сейчас, будто через минуту он уже не будет стоять под душем абсолютно мокрый.

Он аккуратно заглянул за шторку и увидел Ёнхуна, стоящего к нему спиной. Всё складывается как нельзя удачно. Хёнджэ отодвинул шторку, быстро залез в ванну, и чуть толкнув Ёнхуна, встал под душ. По его телу ударили горячие струи воды.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Ёнхун, не поворачиваясь к нему.

— Принимаю душ, — обыденно ответил Хёнджэ, положив руки на талию Ёнхуна и сцепив их в замок на его животе.

— Ты не мог подождать?

— Нет.

Ёнхун повернул голову в его сторону.  
Хёнджэ начал оставлять поцелуи на его плечах и шее.

— Не выгонишь же ты меня? — спросил он, прервавшись ненадолго.

Ёнхун ничего не ответил, лишь чаще задышал.

Хёнджэ расцепил руки, и оставив одну на талии, другой провёл дорожку по влажной спине. Кожа Ёнхуна покрылась мурашками.  
Хёнджэ подошёл ближе и прижался щекой к лопатке Ёнхуна.

— Позволишь мне остаться тут? — спросил он шёпотом, опуская руку с живота Ёнхуна ниже. — М?

Хёнджэ оставил ещё один поцелуй на спине и повернул Ёнхуна лицом к себе. Оглядел его.

— Могу я остаться? — дразнящим голосом повторял он.

Хёнджэ смотрел на Ёнхуна и чувствовал лишь то, как он любит его и желает. Чувствовал, что не сможет больше сдерживаться. Хёнджэ положил руку ему на шею и, закрыв глаза, просто притянул Ёнхуна к себе, впиваясь поцелуем в такие желанные губы. Губы, которые он может целовать уже несколько лет, и ему никогда не бывает этого достаточно.  
Хёнджэ не чувствовал даже горячей воды, бьющей его по спине, для него существовал лишь Ёнхун. Ёнхун, к которому хотелось быть ближе. Ближе настолько насколько возможно.

Ёнхун с охотой ответил на поцелуй, Хёнджэ мысленно усмехнулся. Он всегда сдаётся ему. Хёнджэ любит это.

Хёнджэ провёл ладонью по груди и животу Ёнхуна и, разорвав поцелуй начал медленно опускаться на колени.  
Стоило ему протянуть руку, как его прервал крик.

— Стой!

Хёнджэ опешил и так и замер с приподнятой рукой на уровне бёдер Ёнхуна.

— Ты чего? — спросил он непонимающе.

— Я тебя знаю! — сказал Ёнхун, отвернулся от него, и быстро взяв шампунь с полки, выдавил себе его в руку и начал намыливать голову.

Хёнджэ не понимал вообще ничего!

— Да что с тобой? — Хёнджэ встал с колен и снова развернул Ёнхуна лицом к себе. Тот стоял с зажмуренными глазами и пеной от шампуня на лице. Всё равно красивый.

— Сейчас ты бы сделал своё _’грязное дело’_ , потом мы бы переместились в спальню и продолжили там, — не открывая глаз, говорил Ёнхун. — Я тебя знаю.

— Ну, предположим, — Хёнджэ скрестил руки на груди. — И что тебе не нравится в этом прекрасном плане?

— А то, что скоро к нам придёт Джуён, и у нас больше нет целого дня, чтобы провести его в кровати, — Ёнхун шагнул обратно под душ, чтобы смыть шампунь с волос.

— И чего ты молчал? — возмутился Хёнджэ и, толкнув Ёнхуна в сторону, сам схватил бутылку шампуня, и начал остервенело мыть себе голову.

Ёнхун открыл один глаз. Пена всё ещё стекала по всему его лицу. Он фыркнул.

— Твои дикие действия как-то связаны с нашим разговором о том, что ты думаешь о Джуёне? — ехидно спросил Ёнхун.

— О Боже, это было месяц назад, — ответил Хёнджэ, то и дело сплевывая воду, льющуюся ему в рот. — И больше я о нём так не думал, если тебе станет легче!

— Ну ладно, ладно. Я же шучу, — улыбнулся Ёнхун. — Спинку потрёшь?

Хёнджэ ухмыльнулся.

— А как же!

  
***

  
Хёнджэ как раз закончил сушить волосы, когда Ёнхун подкрался к нему со спины.

— Сходишь в магазин? — спокойно спросил он.

Хёнджэ почувствовал, как у него растут седые волосы.

— Ты зачем так подкрадываешься? — он схватился за сердце.

— Да нормально я подошёл, — начал оправдываться Ёнхун. — Ну, так сходишь?

— А что нам там надо? — накручивая хитрую прическу, спросил Хёнджэ.

Ёнхун тяжело вздохнул.

— Буквально всё, что мы купили в четверг, ты засунул в свой бутерброд…

— Надо кстати его доесть, — перебил его Хёнджэ своим бубнежом.

— И теперь в холодильнике пусто, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Ёнхун. — А вдруг Джуён голодный? Надо будет тогда его накормить. Я уже набросал список.

— Ладно, схожу.

— Только давай быстрее, Джуён уже скоро должен прийти.

— Ладно, ладно. Пять минут, — укладывая очередную прядочку на голове, прокряхтел Хёнджэ.

Когда Хёнджэ закончил, Ёнхун снова лежал на диване и залипал в телефон.

— Где список?

— В коридоре на полке лежит, — не отрываясь от телефона, сказал Ёнхун.

— Почему в магазин не сходишь ты? Давно бы уже вернулся, — вполне оправданно спросил Хёнджэ.

— Потому что, милый мой, — поучительным тоном ответил Ёнхун, переворачиваясь на живот. — Вдруг Джуён придёт, когда я буду там.

— Ну, так я бы ему открыл? — словно спрашивая, сказал Хёнджэ.

— Ему, наверняка с тобой было бы неловко. Я все-таки лучше его знаю, — Ёнхун лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Тебе повезло, что я люблю тебя, — Хёнджэ подошёл к Ёнхуну и чмокнул его куда-то в макушку.

— Я знаю, а теперь иди давай быстрее, — Ёнхун слегка подтолкнул его рукой за ногу.

Как только Хёнджэ оказался в коридоре, он сразу начал читать список, который ему написал Ёнхун.

— Так, рис, ветчина, лук, абрикосы… — Хёнджэ замер. — Нахрена нам абрикосы, ни ты, ни я их не едим? — крикнул он.

— А вдруг Джуён ест, — послышался крик Ёнхуна.

— А вдруг он мешки из-под сахара ест? — съязвил Хёнджэ громким голосом.

— Точно! Купи ещё пять килограммов сахара, — снова послышался крик Ёнхуна. — Только не в супермаркете. Около остановки к твоей работе есть маленький магазин, в нём купи. Там дешевле и лучше.

Ладно, Хёнджэ не разбирался в сахаре, и как один определённый сахар мог быть вкуснее какого-то другого, но пробить себе голову рукой хотелось, потому что ну не мог он вот помолчать, например? Теперь пилить лишний квартал до этого магазина.

Хёнджэ засунул список в карман и открыл дверь.  
— Я ушёл! — крикнул он.

— Ага, — ответил ему Ёнхун, но Хёнджэ уже не слышал.

  
***

  
Когда Хёнджэ возвращался из магазина, у него в руках было два битком набитых пакета, мешок с сахаром и язык, лежащий на плече, потому что он чисто по-человечески заебался. Уже на подходе к квартире он услышал громкие голоса Ёнхуна и Джуёна.  
Хотелось бы, конечно, постучать в дверь ногой, но зная Ёнхуна, он сам потом и будет эту дверь отмывать, поэтому с горем пополам он перекинул все пакеты в одну руку, которая казалось, оттянулась уже до пола, и свободной рукой набрал код на замке и открыл дверь. Голоса стали громче. Ёнхун смеялся.  
 _‘Смешно ему там’_ , — подумал Хёнджэ. — _‘А мне тут страдай с этими мешками.’_

Хёнджэ шустро скинул кроссовки и прошёл в гостиную, где сразу у двери бросил пакеты. Он наклонился, опёрся руками о собственные колени и часто задышал.

— Ты! — ткнул он пальцем в Джуёна, который от испуга застыл на месте с полураскрытым ртом. — Предполагалось, что это я буду скидывать тебе фотографии еды, а ты будешь мне её покупать, а не наоборот.

Ёнхун смущённо улыбнулся. Джуён просто не знал, что сказать.

— А ты! — на этот раз он ткнул в Ёнхуна. Хёнджэ со стоном выпрямил спину, и немного порывшись в пакете, вытащил пластиковую упаковку с абрикосами, которую бросил на журнальный столик около дивана, на котором сидели Ёнхун и Джуён. — Лучше бы вам съесть эти сраные абрикосы, потому что никто из здесь присутствующих не захочет знать, сколько я за них отдал, — Хёнджэ со стоном схватился за поясницу.

Улыбка пропала с лица Ёнхуна, и он, вскочив с дивана, понёсся к брошенным Хёнджэ пакетам.

— Ага, конечно, даже не надейся, — Хёнджэ хохотнул. — Я выкинул чек.

Ёнхун всё также молча вернулся на своё место.  
— Тогда унеси это знание с собой в могилу.

Хёнджэ подмигнул ему.

— Ну, что, Джуён, насколько сильно ты любишь абрикосы? — спросил Хёнджэ, повернувшись к нему.

— У меня аллергия на них, — тихо и с опаской ответил Джуён. Ёнхун побледнел и, судя по виду, был близок к обмороку, ведь теперь именно ему придётся их есть.

Хёнджэ нервно улыбнулся.  
— Только на них или на что-то ещё есть?

— Абрикосы, клубника, апельсины и иногда на манго, — с энтузиазмом и неким облегчением сказал он. Ёнхун вроде немного вернулся к жизни.

Хёнджэ подошёл к Ёнхуну, по пути захватив упаковку с абрикосами.  
— Кушай, милый, — проворковал он, впихивая ему её в руки.

— Ой, а ты знаешь, что сделал Джуён? — с наигранной радостью воскликнул Ёнхун, выкидывая абрикосы обратно на столик. — Давай, садись скорее между нами, я тебе всё расскажу.

Хёнджэ сделал вид, что не заметил этого явного избавления от абрикосов, но на диван сел.

— Ну и что же сделал Джуён? — спросил он ехидно.

Ёнхун вытащил какую-то книжку из-под диванной подушки.

— Он распечатал те наши фотографии из леса, представляешь? — энтузиазм Ёнхуна было видно невооружённым взглядом, и Хёнджэ даже не мог понять наигранный он или нет.

Хёнджэ повернулся к Джуёну, который как оказалось, немного зарделся от слов и интонации Ёнхуна.

— Да ты что? Не прошло и трёх месяцев, да? — Хёнджэ улыбнулся, что на самом деле больше напоминало оскал.

Ёнхун шлёпнул его по руке.  
— Тихо там. Давай лучше фотографии посмотрим, мы ждали тебя, чтобы это сделать.

— Ну, ещё бы вы без меня это сделали, — снова съязвил Хёнджэ.

  
***

  
Хёнджэ не был пьян.

Ладно, не будем врать.

Хёнджэ был пьян. Очень хорошо так пьян. Как Ёнхун и как Джуён. Хёнджэ совершенно не вывозил, где он находится и как он тут оказался и почему ради Христа в карманах его штанов абрикосы, он даже не любит абрикосы.

Хёнджэ сидел. Уже достижение, что он смог это осознать. Его взгляд расплывался, и он не мог ни на чём его сфокусировать. В глаза разноцветными пятнами бил яркий свет.

Отлично, скорее всего, они в клубе. Хоть Хёнджэ ни зги не видел, он был абсолютно уверен, что Ёнхун и Джуён где-то рядом.

Он простонал. Рядом с ним было много людей, и запах их пота и парфюма смешивался в его носу и хотелось просто блевать. Боже, что он выпил, что ему так плохо.

Он должен найти их и просто поехать домой. Он больше не выдержит.

Хёнджэ с большими усилиями сполз со стула и попытался сделать шаг вперёд. Удалось ему это с трудом. На его удачу в клубе было действительно много людей, которых он мог использовать как опору, пока шёл куда-то вперёд. Хёнджэ держался за плечи незнакомцев, иногда толкая, их друг на друга от того, что не мог контролировать свою силу. Кто-то оборачивался и ругался на него, остальные же, в основном были пьяны также, как и он сам, и им было абсолютно плевать, что их кто-то на кого-то толкнул.

Хёнджэ казалось, что он идёт уже минут двадцать, хотя на деле не прошло и минуты, когда он увидел их. Ёнхун и Джуён просто танцевали, но это выглядело так хорошо. То, как они подходили друг другу в танце. То, как они смотрели. То, как они касались друг друга. Хёнджэ возможно понимал, что сейчас он должен испытывать ревность. Что он должен подойти к ним, схватить Ёнхуна за руку, возможно, дать Джуёну в морду и уйти, забрав Ёнхуна с собой, но он был заворожён. Ему хотелось продолжить смотреть на это. На то, как они наслаждаются друг другом.

Хёнджэ кто-то толкнул. На спине, скорее всего, будет синяк, но из-за того, что он был пьян, боли он не почувствовал. Уже хоть что-то.

Хёнджэ вспомнил, зачем искал Ёнхуна и Джуёна. Толчок вывел его из транса. Он, снова держась за других людей, начал продвигаться вперёд.  
Чем ближе он подходил, тем более сильно он чувствовал, как накалена атмосфера между ними. Если бы здесь была кромешная темнота, Хёнджэ уверен, он бы увидел искры, летящие во все стороны. Хёнджэ чувствовал, что хотел быть с ними. Хотел тоже быть причиной, по которой летят искры и чтобы они были причиной его искр. Хотел разделить всё с ними.

Хёнджэ коснулся плеча Ёнхуна и внутренне удивился, когда его не ударило током. Он ожидал этого.  
Ёнхун медленно обернулся на него.  
— Тебе полегчало? — спросил он громким голосом, наклонившись к его уху.

Хёнджэ просто мотнул головой.  
— Поехали домой, — сказал он заплетающимся языком.

Ёнхун взял его за руку и, махнув другой рукой Джуёну, начал пробираться на выход из клуба. Хёнджэ просто старался успевать идти за ним. Его ноги еле переставлялись, и он был рад, что сзади идёт Джуён и он увидит, если Хёнджэ вдруг случайно отпустит Ёнхуна.

Улица встретила прохладным воздухом, ударившем его в лицо, и запахом выхлопных газов.  
Хёнджэ огляделся. Он не помнит, чтобы был здесь когда-нибудь. Почему они решили пойти сюда?

Хёнджэ присел на корточки у клуба и положил голову на руки, сложенные у себя на коленях.  
Он услышал, как кто-то подошёл к нему.  
— Сильно плохо? — прозвучал голос Джуёна. Судя по всему, он был обеспокоен, хоть и был также мертвецки пьян.

Хёнджэ честно не знал, что ответить. На улице ему стало чуть легче, но не настолько, чтобы свободно соображать и передвигаться. Он решил не отвечать ничего.

— Ёнхун пошёл ловить такси, — сказал Джуён и положил руку, куда-то на загривок Хёнджэ. — Скоро будешь дома.

Хёнджэ простонал что-то в ответ. Он не знал что.

Хёнджэ не знал, сколько прошло времени, он лишь почувствовал, как его взваливают себе на плечо и куда-то ведут. Сил сопротивляться не было.  
Хёнджэ открыл один глаз и повернул голову в сторону человека, который тащил его. Ёнхун. Это был Ёнхун.

Следующее, что он почувствовал, это как его аккуратно сажают в машину и после чего захлопывают дверь. Громко.

Позже он почувствовал, как ему суют что-то в руки.  
— Хёнджэ, попей, — ласковый голос Ёнхуна.

Если бы Хёнджэ мог плакать, он бы так и сделал от того, с какой заботой к нему относятся Ёнхун и Джуён. Ведь они тоже были очень пьяны, но носились с ним как с ребёнком.

Хёнджэ собрал все свои силы и с трудом открыл бутылку с, как оказалось позже, водой и сделал несколько жадных глотков. Стало лучше. Его сознание немного прояснилось, но сил закрыть бутылку уже не было. Он откинул голову на сидение и почувствовал, как начал засыпать.

  
***

  
В нос ударил знакомый запах. Ёнхун.

Хёнджэ понял, что он стоит, что он в лифте и что его голова более менее работает.

Поэтому он сделал самую очевидную вещь из всех существующих. Поцеловал Ёнхуна в шею. Просто прикосновение губ к чужой коже. Ёнхун тяжело выдохнул.

— Тише, — прошептал Ёнхун.

Хёнджэ протестующе простонал. Что-то говорить всё ещё не было сил. Он лишь хотел снова почувствовать соль на своих губах.  
Хёнджэ оставил ещё один поцелуй на его шее. И ещё один. И ещё.  
Он оставлял дорожку поцелуев, пробираясь всё выше и выше. Он поцеловал его за ухом. Оставил поцелуй на линии челюсти и подбородке. Он, наконец, добрался до губ.

Хёнджэ не понимал, откуда взялось настолько дикое желание и потребность в сиюминутной близости, как не понимал, почему Ёнхун противится этому. Почему он крутит головой, уворачиваясь от поцелуев, почему просит его остановится, почему он не отвечает ему.

— Хёнджэ, хватит, — он снова услышал шёпот Ёнхуна.

— Я не хочу, — наконец смог произнести он. — Я не хочу останавливаться.

Его взгляд снова был затуманен, и он не знал причина этому его жажда Ёнхуна или алкоголь снова дал о себе знать. Но видел он лишь Ёнхуна.

— Надо, — все также шёпотом сказал Ёнхун.

Хёнджэ отвернулся от него.

Рядом стоял Джуён.

 _Ладно_ , этого он не ожидал.

Как и не ожидал того, что он прямо здесь и сейчас захочет поцеловать Джуёна.

_Что с ним сегодня?_

Возможно, те его мысли не ушли, как он думал. Возможно, они просто прочнее укрепились в его голове.

Возможно, он хотел Джуёна, хотел так же, как Ёнхуна.  
Хотел видеть его с собой. Хотел видеть Ёнхуна с ним.

Хёнджэ не понимал, что с ним происходит. Хёнджэ не понимал, как оказался рядом с ним. Не понимал, как его губы оказались на губах Джуёна.

Всё, что он знал это то, что на его поцелуй ответили.  
Он чувствовал чужой язык в своём рту. Чувствовал укусы на своих губах.

Чувствовал, как Ёнхун подошёл к ним и оставил поцелуй у него на шее.

_Почему Ёнхун ничего не сказал?_

_Почему он целует его?_

Чувствовал, как он разорвал поцелуй с Джуёном и видел своим расплывчатым взглядом, как Джуён теперь целует Ёнхуна. Чувствовал, как его распаляет ещё больше.

Он почувствовал, как лифт остановился, и он вышел из него, не отрывая взгляда от пары.  
Он видел, как они нехотя прекратили целоваться, и вышли следом.

Он помнил, как поцеловал Ёнхуна прямо у дверей лифта. Помнил, как пятился к квартире, держа Джуёна за руку. Помнил, как Ёнхун на ощупь набирал код. Помнил, как он снова поцеловал Джуёна. Помнил его вкус. Помнил, как они шли по квартире, собирая синяки, спотыкаясь обо всю мебель. Помнит бутылки стоящие на журнальном столике. Помнит, как упал на кровать, держа кого-то в объятиях и целуя другого в это время. Помнит, как Джуён и Ёнхун поцеловались снова.

_Помнит то, как он желал их._

Темнота.


	5. Конец, я надеюсь

Ёнхун ничего не понимал. С той ночи Джуён не выходил с ним на связь. Хёнджэ говорил, что ему Джуён тоже не отвечал. Да, они поцеловались. Да, Ёнхун иногда думал об этом. Всё-таки не каждый день твой парень целует другого парня при тебе. Но они обсудили это. Хёнджэ был пьян, Джуён был пьян, и он, Ёнхун, тоже был пьян. С кем не бывает. Но они всегда могли просто притвориться, что этого не было, если Джуёну от этого станет легче. И не важно, что если бы не их сильное опьянение, всё могло зайти дальше.

 _“Наверное, Джуёну это всё-таки неприятно”_ , - подумал Ёнхун. Ему было обидно. Если они ему не нравились, то почему он вообще начал с ними общаться, почему привязал к себе. Лишаться друга - больно, пусть они и общались всего несколько месяцев, но Ёнхун чувствовал, что им интересно друг с другом, что в будущем они могут стать действительно хорошими друзьями.

Даже Хёнджэ общался с Джуёном с большим интересом. Не перечёркивать же всё из-за одного поцелуя на пьяную голову.

Хёнджэ выглядел так, будто ничего не произошло. Но его мысли были абсолютно противоположны его внешнему виду. Хёнджэ знал, что Ёнхун переживает из-за отстранённости Джуёна. Он сам же, переживал о том, что ему понравилось. Хёнджэ любит Ёнхуна, он даже не смеет подвергать это утверждение сомнению. С тех пор как Хёнджэ встретил Ёнхуна, он знал, что не отпустит его. Не даст ему уйти. Но он также знал, что, возможно, ему и правда нравится Джуён. Знал, что если отпустить себя, то чувства к Джуёну станут также сильны, как и его чувства к Ёнхуну. Хёнджэ раньше никогда не думал о том, что в перспективе сможет любить двоих. Но Хёнджэ не хотел предавать Ёнхуна. Он его всё. Он не разрушит то, что они построили вдвоём. 

Хёнджэ до сих пор не мог понять, почему его тогда потянуло к Джуёну. Что это была за странная реакция на отказ Ёнхуна? У него в жизни не появлялось мыслей идти и изменять Ёнхуну с кем-то другим. Но ладно это, но лезть к другому человеку, когда твой возлюбленный находится в двух шагах от тебя? Это было за гранью его понимания. 

— Хёнджэ, — мягкий голос Ёнхуна выдернул его из всё тех же мыслей о совершенной им ошибке. Хёнджэ повернулся к нему сидя на диване. 

— Мм, — промычал он в ответ. Смотреть на Ёнхуна и говорить было сложно. Иногда ему казалось, что он либо расплачется, смотря на него, либо скажет то, что не должен говорить. Хёнджэ брал дополнительные смены на работе. Одна из последних недель их совместного лета была занята работой Хёнджэ, потому что он слишком боялся признаться. Боялся столкнуться лицом к лицу с самим собой. Хёнджэ хотелось насладиться их отдыхом, насколько это было возможно. Скоро осень и учеба начнётся снова, и они смогут видеться только по вечерам, но Хёнджэ трус. Хёнджэ трус и боится разбить сердце, но только не знает, будет это сердце Ёнхуна или его. 

— Мы в последнее время так мало видимся, — Ёнхун сел к нему на диван и начал перебирать пальцами волосы на голове Хёнджэ. Хёнджэ поддавался прикосновению, он скучал по его ласке, пусть он и считал, что не заслужил её.

— Ты же понимаешь, работа… — попытался оправдаться Хёнджэ, снова закрываясь своими стенами, которые он выстроил за эту неделю постоянного избегания Ёнхуна.

— Это никак не связано с тем поцелуем? — спросил Ёнхун. Хёнджэ мог слышать беспокойство в его голосе, и ему было тошно от самого себя. 

— Нет, что ты, — натянуто улыбнулся он, перебирая своими пальцами у себя на коленях. — Мы же всё обсудили, — Хёнджэ чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть и из его глаз польются предательские слёзы. Он запрокинул голову на спинку дивана. Да, это выглядит подозрительно, но это лучше, если он прямо сейчас начнёт рыдать и вся его защита рухнет в один момент. — Мы просто были пьяны. Напряжение, гормоны, те мои мысли. Всё в порядке. Здесь нечего обсуждать, — твёрдо сказал он.

— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, правда? — спросил Ёнхун, пытаясь заглянуть Хёнджэ в лицо. Пытаясь увидеть. — До тех пор пока ничья жизнь не на грани смерти, я выберу тебя и буду любить, ты же знаешь это? — голос Ёнхуна был спокойным и любящим, и это не нравилось Хёнджэ больше всего. Ёнхун должен кричать на него. Требовать извинений. Бросить его, в конце концов. Но Ёнхун сидит рядом и говорит о любви. О любви к нему. Да Хёнджэ сделал бы для него то же самое, но ему казалось, что он не заслужил таких слов Ёнхуна. — Я люблю тебя, — сказал Ёнхун и, взяв Хёнджэ за руку, поцеловал каждую костяшку. — Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, прижимаясь губами к ладони и замирая так.

Для Хёнджэ это стало последней каплей. Его слёзы хлынули из глаз. Они текли по его лицу, и ему было всё равно на это. Хёнджэ упал в раскрытые объятия Ёнхуна, будто тот знал, что так и произойдёт. Хёнджэ прижимался к нему всем телом, будто Ёнхун лишь одним объятием мог исправить всё, нужно только обнять его очень-очень крепко. Хёнджэ плакал, как ребенок, задыхаясь от своих слез, которые мгновенно впитывались в рубашку Ёнхуна, стоило им только сорваться с его лица. Он плакал, чувствуя объятие Ёнхуна, чувствуя то, как бережно он прижимает его к себе, как слёзы Ёнхуна редкими каплями падают куда-то ему на макушку, но его это не заботило. Он ощущал лишь всеобъемлющую любовь, которая грела его снаружи и изнутри.

— Я люблю тебя, — шептал Хёнджэ на выдохе.

— Я знаю, милый, я знаю, — говорил Ёнхун, нежно поглаживая его по спине и укачивая в своих объятиях.

— Я не могу перестать думать о нём, — скорее всего вслух бормотал Хёнджэ куда-то в грудь Ёнхуна. — Он просто не выходит из моих мыслей, — Хёнджэ казалось, что он доведён до абсолютного отчаяния. — Я закрываю глаза и вижу всё, как наяву, — без конца повторял Хёнджэ, на что Ёнхун лишь крепче прижимал его к себе. — Я думаю, он мне правда нравится, — сказал Хёнджэ голосом, наполненным слезами. Он заглянул Ёнхуну в глаза. Это далось ему с трудом, но он знал, что _должен_ это сделать. Он _должен_ был видеть Ёнхуна, и Ёнхун должен был видеть его. Ёнхун _должен_ был понять то, что он хочет сказать. — Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя всем своим сердцем, но мне также нравится Джуён.

— Всё в порядке, — лишь вновь прошептал Ёнхун и, проведя ладонью по щеке Хёнджэ, прикоснулся своими губами его. Поцелуй был солёным из-за слез и мокрым из-за них же, но им обоим было всё равно. Хёнджэ волновало лишь то, что Ёнхун рядом с ним. Ёнхуна волновало лишь то, что Хёнджэ наконец-то открылся ему. Открылся спустя дни сидения в своей раковине. Открылся спустя часы молчания и спустя минуты разговоров лишь по делу. Ёнхун теперь мог дышать более свободно. По крайней мере Хёнджэ с ним говорил.  
  
Ёнхун разорвал поцелуй.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, со всей честностью смотря Хёнджэ в глаза. Он вытер замершие слёзы на его лице и притянул его голову обратно к своей груди, снова сцепляя руки у него за спиной. — Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, вновь укачивая Хёнджэ в своих объятиях, желая забрать его боль. — Люблю.

Хёнджэ лишь тихо дышал ему в грудь, пытаясь успокоиться, пока не уснул, убаюканный стуком чужого сердца. 

  
***

  
Ёнхун знал, где Джуён часто бывает, он приходил туда, но его никогда там не было. Ёнхун продолжал писать и звонить Джуёну, но тот не отвечал. Ёнхун просил звонить с телефона друзей, но стоило Джуёну услышать его голос, как он сразу бросал трубку. Ёнхун уже не знал, что делать, пока ему не встретился его однокурсник Чан, который, узнав, что Ёнхуну кровь из носу нужно связаться с одним из студентов, сказал, что его девушка работает в секретариате университета и может связаться с ним и сказать, что ему нужно срочно явиться к ним, ведь никто не игнорирует секретариат. Ёнхун согласился и долго его благодарил. Ему нужна была эта встреча.

Чан написал Ёнхуну через десять дней после инцидента и сообщил, что Джуён придёт в университет завтра в одиннадцать утра.   
Ёнхун был рад. Ёнхун испытал некое облегчение.

  
***

  
В половину одиннадцатого, Ёнхун стоял у входа в административный корпус и бродил из стороны в сторону, заламывая от волнения руки. Ему было _важно_ поговорить с Джуёном. Объясниться. Выслушать.

Джуён пришёл через двадцать минут. Он снова почему-то не заметил, что его уже ждут. Ёнхуну это было на руку, он не хотел, чтобы Джуён развернулся и ушёл. 

— Джуён… — выдохнул Ёнхун и, подбежав к Джуёну, крепко обнял его. Джуён этого не ожидал. Он был настолько потрясён, что даже не нашёл в себе сил оттолкнуть Ёнхуна или обнять его в ответ.

— Ёнхун… — лишь прошептал он.

Ёнхун разорвал объятие.  
— Мы можем поговорить? — спросил он, с надеждой заглядывая ему в глаза. Джуён выглядел очень уставшим, будто все эти дни разлуки он совершенно не спал. Джуён был лишь тенью самого себя. 

Джуён посмотрел на часы.

— О, не переживай о времени, — с улыбкой сказал Ёнхун. — На самом деле тебя никуда не вызывали. 

Джуён вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
— Я попросил друга, девушка которого работает в секретариате, чтобы она позвонила тебе. 

Джуён был малость шокирован.

— Идём поговорим? — Ёнхун взял Джуёна за руку. По нему было видно, как он мнётся и не решается пойти, но Ёнхуну это было нужно. — _Пожалуйста._

— Ладно, — нерешительно сказал Джуён. — Я правда не знаю, что мы можем друг другу сказать, — едва слышно пробормотал он.

Солнце медленно заходило в зенит, плавя асфальт под их ногами, пока Ёнхун молча вёл Джуёна за руку вперёд, к какому-то из учебных корпусов, которые были сейчас абсолютно пусты из-за каникул. 

Ёнхун зашёл в первый попавшийся открытый кабинет, его шаги эхом отзывались в пустоте помещения. Он отпустил руку Джуёна, которая сразу же плетью повисла вдоль его тела, а сам Джуён замер на месте. Ёнхун сел на ближайшую парту и сгорбился под весом ещё несказанных слов. 

— Почему ты не отвечал нам? — спросил он, не поднимая головы. 

— Я не знал, что сказать вам, — тихо ответил он. — Я до сих пор не знаю, — ещё тише произнёс он. Джуён медленно подошёл к Ёнхуну и сел на парту рядом с ним. Их плечи едва касались, но Ёнхуну от чего-то стало спокойней.

— Тебе противно? — задал вопрос Ёнхун, стыдясь своих слов, но он _должен_ был спросить. 

— Нет… — спокойно сказал он. 

— Тогда что? — Ёнхун поднял взгляд на Джуёна. 

Джуён замялся. Ёнхун видел, что он хочет что-то сказать, но почему то не решается. 

— Ты можешь сказать мне всё. Я не обижусь, — заверил он. 

Джуён взял руку Ёнхуна в свою и скрепил их пальцы в замок.

— Ты мне нравишься, — слова эхом отлетели от стен. Сердце Ёнхуна замерло. — Ты мне всегда нравился, — Джуён мягко усмехнулся. — Ещё тогда в первую нашу встречу, в том кабинете, когда ты потерялся. Я увидел тебя и подумал, что ты очень красивый, — он опустил взгляд на их сцепленные руки. — Но, потом, на вечеринке, я узнал, что у тебя есть парень, и Хёнджэ оказался тоже таким хорошим, что я решил не мешать вам. Но чем больше я тебя узнавал, тем больше ты мне нравился. С тобой было так легко, — Джуён поднял взгляд на Ёнхуна, по его лицу медленно текли слёзы. Мир Ёнхуна рушился на его глазах. — И в тот вечер… — Джуён сделал глубокий вздох, будто готовился сказать что-то важное. — В тот вечер, когда Хёнджэ поцеловал меня… Я будто захотел отомстить тебе. Забрать что-то твоё. Но потом… — он сделал очередную паузу и крепко сжал руку Ёнхуна. — Потом нас стало трое. Потом я поцеловал тебя, и я будто зажил заново, — Ёнхун всхлипнул. — Сейчас я бы отдал всё, чтобы снова испытать это. Чтобы быть с тобой… 

Ёнхун в неверии покачал головой.  
— Просто скажи мне, что всё, что ты сказал неправда, — тихо, но на удивление твёрдо произнёс он. 

— Нет, — прошептал Джуён, с ещё большей силой стискивая руку Ёнхуна в своей. — Ты пойми, я не требую от тебя бросить Хёнджэ…

— Я не брошу Хёнджэ, — резко перебил его Ёнхун и выдернул свою руку из чужой. 

— Я знаю, — с болью в голосе произнёс Джуён. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал о моих чувствах. Я ничего не прошу у тебя…

— Мне нужно всё обдумать, — медленно сказал Ёнхун, слезая с парты. 

Джуён смотрел ему вслед со слезами на глазах. Смотрел, как Ёнхун не оборачиваясь, выходит из кабинета, как оставляет дверь открытой, не имея сил её закрыть, смотрел, как его тень пропадает из поля зрения.

То чего Джуён не видел — это как Ёнхун выходит из корпуса, заходит за угол и просто сползает по стене на землю, заходясь плачем о том, насколько жизнь несправедлива к ним троим. Как Ёнхун жалеет Хёнджэ, который имея взаимные отношения, всё равно страдает от неразделенных чувств. И как жалеет его, с такими же неразделенными чувствами, но одинокого. 

Джуён позволил слезам пролиться. _Он один, и его никто не видит._

  
***

  
Ёнхун пришёл домой только вечером. Он не помнил, где он был весь день, возможно так и просидел около того здания, предаваясь слезам, а может он был где-то, просто не помнит. Его это не беспокоит сейчас. 

Ёнхун зашёл в гостиную и увидел Хёнджэ, уснувшего прямо на диване перед включённым телевизором. Ёнхун посмотрел на него. Он был таким родным, своим, _любимым_. Ёнхун чувствовал, что возможно соврал Хёнджэ ранее. Даже если от этого будет зависеть чья-то жизнь, он всё равно не оставит его.   
Хёнджэ был первым, кого он встретил здесь. Хёнджэ был первым, кто не посмеялся над ним. Хёнджэ был первым, кто сказал, что любит его. Хёнджэ был первым, кто сказал, что не уйдёт от него.   
Ёнхун не уйдёт от Хёнджэ. Никакие шансы с кем-то другим не стоят того, что они построили вместе. 

Ёнхун на ватных ногах подошёл к дивану и, отодвинув руку Хёнджэ, лёг рядом.   
Он смотрел на его лицо. Лицо, которое он знал наизусть, и просто не понимал, как они оказались здесь. Ёнхун не винил Хёнджэ. Он не мог. Никто не может контролировать свои чувства. Ты не можешь выбрать того, кого будешь любить. Если бы это было возможно, Ёнхун попросил бы Джуёна разлюбить его, а Хёнджэ попросил бы разлюбить Джуёна, и всё было бы как раньше. Возможно, они даже смогли бы дружить. Но ты не можешь выбирать, кого любить, ты можешь лишь выбрать, как жить с этими чувствами.   
Ёнхун любил Хёнджэ, и он позволял ему самому решить, как он будет с этим жить, но он не оставит его, даже если Хёнджэ решит по другому. Ёнхун будет наслаждаться тем, что у него есть. Ёнхун просто будет дальше любить Хёнджэ. 

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Ёнхун ему в макушку, оставляя там поцелуй. — Я люблю тебя. 

Ёнхун закрыл глаза и просто позволил себе уснуть.

  
***

  
До начала учёбы оставалось три дня. На сердце у Ёнхуна было не спокойно. Он не звонил и не писал Джуёну. Джуён не звонил и не писал ему. Они не виделись. Хёнджэ ничего не спрашивал. Скорее всего, ему всё ещё было больно. Ёнхун не осуждал его. Он _не может_. Но с началом учебы так делать больше не получится. Ёнхун не сможет избегать Джуёна всегда. Он не хочет каждый раз делать ему больно своим видом. Джуён не заслужил этого. Он всего лишь полюбил не того. Также как и Хёнджэ. Они в этом не виноваты. Они просто должны решить всё здесь и сейчас и просто придумать, как жить дальше. 

Когда Хёнджэ пришёл с работы, Ёнхун убирался. Обычно Хёнджэ отпустил бы по этому поводу какую-нибудь гнусную шуточку, но в эти дни ему было совсем не до этого. Иногда он просто забывал есть. Иногда он просто забывал спать от того, что слёзы душат его по ночам от обиды из-за Ёнхуна и его самого. Иногда он просто забывал свои мысли. Но иногда он забывал боль. Забывал её, когда Ёнхун был рядом и говорил, что любит его. В такие иногда, Хёнджэ становилось всё равно на слёзы по ночам и желудок, сводящий от голода. Ему просто нужно было переболеть и тогда всё вернётся на круги своя. Тогда всё станет, как прежде. Они снова будут вдвоём. Снова будут смотреть кино по четвергам, ходить к Чани и Чанмину по субботам и не вставать из постели всё воскресенье. Просто нужно подождать. Хёнджэ сможет. 

Ёнхун как раз пылесосил под диваном, когда Хёнджэ призраком вошёл в гостиную и подошёл к нему, обняв со спины.

— Ты меня напугал, — сказал Ёнхун, ногой выключая пылесос. 

— Я соскучился, — пробормотал ему куда-то в спину Хёнджэ. 

— Я тоже. 

Они стояли так некоторое время. Хёнджэ, просто прижимавшийся к Ёнхуну со спины со сцепленными руками у него на животе, пока Ёнхун старался дышать буквально через раз, чтобы не спугнуть его. Ёнхун наслаждался каждым прикосновением. Он ценил каждое из них. Он любил каждое из них, ведь они всё говорили о любви Хёнджэ.

В конце концов, Хёнджэ расцепил руки и грузно сел на диван. 

— Устал? — с заботливой улыбкой спросил Ёнхун, садясь на колени перед ним.

— Не физически, — снова на грани слёз ответил Хёнджэ. В последнее время он всегда так говорил. От этого сердце Ёнхуна сжималось, и ему хотелось плакать самому. Но он не может. Он должен оставаться сильным для него. Хёнджэ должен знать, что может положиться на него.

Ёнхун опустил голову на колени Хёнджэ, и тот начал медленно перебирать его волосы. Ёнхун расслабился. Он снова впитывал все жесты любви. Он был любим.   
Ёнхун подумал, что мог бы и уснуть так, пока не нащупал какую-то книжку под диваном. Он достал её.

_Фотоальбом._

_Черт._

_Не сейчас. Ещё слишком рано._

_Хёнджэ ещё не готов._

Но прятать его было поздно. 

— Что там у тебя? — устало спросил Хёнджэ, потирая глаза. 

— Фотоальбом, — Ёнхун мог видеть в глазах Хёнджэ, как вся, с трудом выстраиваемая оборона, рушится в один момент. 

Хёнджэ сглотнул. 

— Я его спрячу, — сказал Ёнхун, быстро поднимаясь с колен.

— Стой! — остановил его Хёнджэ. — Давай посмотрим. Хуже уже не будет. 

— Ты уверен? — задал вопрос Ёнхун, беспокоясь, что всё и правда может стать хуже. 

— Да. 

Ёнхуну этого было достаточно. Ёнхун верил Хёнджэ, поэтому он просто сел рядом с ним и открыл альбом. С первой страницы на них смотрело два абсолютно счастливых лица, которые ещё не знали, где они окажутся к концу лета, и у Ёнхуна защипало в глазах. Он не смог сберечь _их_.   
Те же лица на второй странице, на третьей, на пятой, на десятой. К концу альбома на лице Хёнджэ появилась небольшая улыбка. Ёнхун был рад за него, но ему хотелось вырвать своё сердце, чтобы не испытывать этой боли.   
И лишь на последней странице было несколько не вклеенных фотографий. Ёнхун не знал, что они там есть. В прошлый раз они так и не долистали его. Фотографии, где они втроём или кто-то из них рядом с Джуёном. Видимо, он решил не вклеивать их сам. Решил не лезть в их личное и оставил выбор им.   
Улыбка Хёнджэ пропала.

Ёнхун захлопнул альбом и бросил его на пол, после чего достал телефон и написал сообщение.

 **Ёнхун:** _приходи сейчас или не приходи никогда_

Нужно решить всё здесь и сейчас. Больше этих мук никто из них не вынесет.

***

  
Джуён постучал в их дверь через час, когда Хёнджэ уже успокоился. Ёнхун открыл ему и молча провёл в гостиную.

Глаза Хёнджэ в неверии расширились.

— Что он здесь делает? — спросил он дрожащим голосом. 

— Джуён, сядь рядом с Хёнджэ.

На Ёнхуна устремилось два непонимающих взгляда.

— _Пожалуйста_ , — попросил он. — Давайте закончим это всё сегодня. 

Джуён повиновался.

Ёнхун сел напротив на журнальный столик.   
И снова гнетущая тишина и километры не произнесенных слов.

— Хёнджэ… — начал Ёнхун. — Я не говорил тебе, но я недавно встречался с Джуёном…

Джуён с боязнью посмотрел на Ёнхуна.

— Почему?.. — выдохнул Хёнджэ. — Почему ты не сказал мне?

— Когда мы встретились… — Ёнхун замялся.

— Ты уверен? — спросил у него Джуён.

Ёнхун кивнул.

— Когда мы встретились, Джуён сказал, что у него есть чувства ко мне… 

Из глаз Хёнджэ потекли слёзы. Он никогда не думал, что сможет столько плакать на ежедневной основе, но жизнь иногда устраивает проверки. 

Ёнхун решил продолжить свою речь, несмотря на слёзы Хёнджэ. Если он не скажет всё прямо сейчас, то больше не сможет найти решимости на это. 

— Джуён, а теперь то, чего не знаешь ты…

— Нет, нет, нет… — взмолил Хёнджэ сквозь слёзы. — Прошу тебя, не делай этого. 

Ёнхун просто закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть таких родных слёз.

— Сначала, я искал с тобой встречи как друг, но после того, что мне рассказал Хёнджэ, я искал её как соперник. У Хёнджэ есть чувства к тебе, и это честно не даёт мне нормально существовать, — на выдохе произнёс Ёнхун и открыл глаза. Лицо Хёнджэ покраснело от плача, а на щеках были влажные дорожки, Джуён же был глубоко задумчив.

— Зачем?.. — без сил прошептал Хёнджэ. — Я бы смог преодолеть это. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал! — неожиданно для самого себя, повысил голос Ёнхун. — Я не хочу, чтобы кому-то из вас двоих было больно. Вот, — сказал Ёнхун и вытащил из кармана штанов фотографию из альбома. 

Они втроём.

Джуён с лёгкой улыбкой посмотрел на Ёнхуна.

В груди Хёнджэ затеплился огонёк пока не до конца ясной ему надежды. 

_— Может быть нам стоит попробовать?.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Вам за то, что вы были и будете с "Электричеством".  
> С любовью, Н


End file.
